Demon Miko Maid
by Black Pearl Otaku
Summary: Kagome finds that Inuyasha was cheating on her and got heartbroken. She leaves the Feudal era forever, but on the way down the well she got transported to London, in Black Butler's world as a twelve year old. Each episode of Black butler is a chapter for this fanfiction. Sorry if the grammer is bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! This is a Ciel x Kagome fanfiction. Arigato, readers!
1. Chapter 1: The Heartbreaking End

(In this chapter, Kagome is 15 years old! **Only for this chapter!**)

* are words in Japanese or other words and their meaning is at the bottom of the chapter

Feudal Era

" Inuyasha, Why?! *Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome just found out that Inuyasha has been with Kikyo when Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and Sango were sleeping. Tears were pouring out and she said, " I thought you loved me!"

Inuyasha was in a 10 foot crater the shape of his body. 'I lied about loving her and seeing all of the tears she shed make my heart hurt.' I thought " Wench, I lied I don't love you. You're just our jewel detector and you're just a reincarnation of Kikyo! Now why don't you give her back her soul!" Inuyasha sneered. Miroku looked at him with a disappointed look while Kirara, Sango and Shippo looked at him angrily. Miroku has to hold Sango down before she beats the *Ramen out of him!

Those words break Kagome's heart. she yells,"I hate you, Inuyasha! *Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" After that, she was out of breath. When her breathing was back to normal, Kagome yelled," *Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Inuyasha you can just go back to your Clay pot soul stealer!" More tears sprung out Kagome puts her head down and her bangs cover her tear-filled eyes, She whispered,"*Gomenasai Miroku, Sango, Kirara and my little pup, Shippo but I'm leaving and never coming back. Also, Inuyasha since I'm leaving why don't you have Kikyo as your _jewel detector_!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen even though he's in a 28 foot crater, He got up out of the hole and he said,"Wench, She's _my_ mate not you! I don't care if you le-"He was cut off and a loud smack was heard.

Kagome stood there in a position where a person slap another person. That made Sango stop struggling and the others just look at Inuyasha's reddening cheek. Then said in an icy tone that could rival Sesshomaru's usual icy tone," **Then Go.**" Inuyasha whined then backed away slightly. Kagome 'tsked' and grabbed her weapons.

Before this she learned how to use a hiraikotsu, shurikens, and of course her bow and arrows. Kagome also had mastered her miko powers and a unique style of fighting. Before this she found out she could turn into a cat *hanyou. When she is in her cat *hanyou form she has super long claws and can pretty much do anything a demon can! But it's also a curse, a consequence she's willing to deal with...Also before this accident she wears a demon slaying suit like Sango's to the Feudal era to not ruin her school uniform again. Her demon slaying suit is a black catsuit like Sango's but instead of pink pads, magenta eyeshadow and a red sash and hair tie, Kagome has cerulean pads, turquoise eyeshadow and a sapphire blue sash and hair tie. They match with her icy alluring eyes. Kagome's hiraikotsu is turquoise and instead of the normal brown wrappings on the edge of the Sango's hiraikotsu Kagome's wrapping is a pure white color. Kagome's bow is made of Inuyasha's fang dyed royal blue and the string is made of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's long silky silver hair. The arrows are black with sapphire tip and edge. All of her shurikens were dark black with cerulean blue tips .

Kagome put her sheathed sword in the right side of her sash, staff in her left hand, quiver full of arrows in the left side of her sash, her hiraikotsu strap on her right shoulder and her bow on her left shoulder. She was still crying but not of betrayal but in sadness and anger. Then she went to Sango and Miroku, Sango was crying and Miroku was trying to comfort her. Kagome gave a long hug to both of them and said,"*Gomenasai Sango and Miroku I miss you very dearly and hope you two get together soon." Then she ran away before Miroku and Sango do anything. Sango blushed and Miroku just had a perverted grin as his "cursed" hand went lower close to her lower region. A loud smack was heard, then a voice clearly yelled *HENTAI and of course Sango said and did those things.

Kagome went to Shippo and bent down to pick him up. Shippo glomped her and she also got knocked down. Shippo started sobbing like crazy and Kagome started whispering comforting words to him. When he calmed down, Kagome kissed his forehead and said,"*Gomenasai Shippo, I'll miss you a lot and I love you." Tears pricked her already bloodshot eyes. Shippo look up at his adoptive mother and said,"I'll miss you too *Oka-san." She put down Shippo and pet Kirara's ears one more time. Inuyasha already left so Kagome couldn't sit the *Ramen out of him! The group excluding Inuyasha, followed Kagome to the Bone-eater's well, as she jumped and balanced at the mouth of the well. Then, she turns around, says one more goodbye and does a backflip into the well. But instead of it's usual ocean blue color and aura it was a red almost like Naraku's eye color but it's a more metallic red color like Blood. Then her clothes started to change and she started to turn younger. That was the last thing she knew before she passed out in the well.

*Osuwari: It means Sit *Gomenasai: It means I'm Sorry *Oka-san: It means Mother or Mom *The Fleabag: It's what Kagome calls Inuyasha *Hentai: It means a perverse desire but I would just use it as a pervert *Ramen: It is a Japanese noodle soup dish


	2. Chapter 2: The New Beginning

Chapter 2: The New Beginning

(Just so you know Kagome is 12 years old like Ciel for the rest of the fanfiction)

* are words in Japanese or other words and their meaning is at the bottom of the chapter

London street

A portal opened in the middle of a London street in front of a moving carriage and out came an unconscious girl. Ciel said," Sebastian, stop the carriage." Sebastian, like one hell of a butler that he is, he stopped the horses from moving. Then, Ciel said," Let us examine the girl and bring her to the manor."

After that, they decided to observe the girl to see if she was okay or not. They noticed that she had a lot of weapons and the weapons were similar to a sword, a staff, a giant Boomerang, and a bow with a quiver full of arrows. The girl look like she was the same age as Ciel. They both blushed, that is if a demon can blush, at the armor she was wearing. They showed Ciel and Sebastian her thighs, hips, waist, and a little of her breasts.(the link to the armor on my profile/it looks like that but except that Kagome's hair is just a high ponytail and no braids.) They talked a little more and Sebastian managed to convince Ciel to bring her with them to the manor. Ciel carried the girl, which is Kagome, while Sebastian carried her weapons. The girl was fidgeting for moment then went still. Plus, Sebastian almost fell at the weight of the Hiraikotsu! They walked a little further before the girl started to wake up.

Kagome was having a good dream of the Feudal era, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo that's until the scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo replayed in her dreams.

~Flashback Time!~

Feudal Era

Kagome got out her sleeping bag while the others got into a comfortable position (Kagome still in her Demon slaying suit and Sango changed into her kimono). They were all tired as they had to face a horde of 10 demons for one only freaking jewel shard that they had! Inuyasha and the gang managed to kill nine of them but the last one escaped. Sango and Shippo just hoped that the last demon would die like the true *Baka it is. Well, Shippo was the first one to sleep. Next Kirara, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome knew Inuyasha had been going out when they were sleeping. So, Kagome pretended to go to sleep so she could see what Inuyasha had been doing.

But what she didn't know was that what she was going to see was going to be the very thing that haunts her nightmares. Of course she already mastered all of skills (seen on the first chapter) so she put up a barrier to be able to hide her presence from Inuyasha. Then just like an a ninja or an assassin stalking it's prey, she chased after Inuyasha and blending in the dark. When he suddenly stopped at a very familiar place. Kagome instantly recognized this place, it was the place where she found Kikyo and Inuyasha talking, share one kiss and about to go to the afterlife. She snapped out of her daze when a faint rustle was heard by Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome's breath hitched as Inuyasha turned to the rustle and yelled," You can come out now, my love!" Kikyo came out of the bushes and quickly ran over to Inuyasha's awaiting arms. Kagome had tears welled up in her eyes but quickly wiped them away. She watched as they talked to each other. Kagome's ears perked up at the sound of Inuyasha talking to Kikyo about her.

"Kikyo, my love, I love you and I will protect you until my very last breath." Inuyasha said."I thought you loved Kagome, my reincarnation." said Kikyo, spouting venom at my name."No! Of course not! She's just our Jewel shard detector."Inuyasha sneered. Kikyo kissed his cheek and Inuyasha bit her neck and left a claiming mark to symbolises that Kikyo is Inuyasha's mate. Kagome's heart broke and couldn't even look at her loved one (Inuyasha) and the woman who stole half of her soul (Kikyo) anymore. She started sobbing quietly, thinking 'Inuyasha Why? You confessed to me, did you lie?' and during the sobbing her Barrier broke down and suddenly, Inuyasha smelled Kagome's jasmine and strawberry scent mixed with salty tears. Then, he thought 'Oh crap, She followed me here, I'm in for it now.' Kagome jumped out of the bushes, scaring the *Ramen out of Kikyo during the process, and yelled,"Inuyasha, you *Baka!*Osuwari! Osuwari!" Then, ran while her tear fall down her face. Inuyasha ran after her not knowing why he did. Kagome ran and ran until she stopped to catch her breath right at *Goshinboku. Inuyasha caught up to her, yelling, "Wait, Wench!"

Flashback End

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and a single tear fell down her cheek. She then noticed that she was in the arms of a navy blue haired and sapphire blue eyed boy that looks the same age as her, Kagome saw that her weapons were in the hands of a Demon Butler….In the London streets! She was about to panic so Kagome grabbed the Navy blue haired stranger by the shoulders, lift herself up in the air and did a series of backflips towards the Demon Butler, grabbed her hiraikotsu, went to the boy that held her bridal style, and pin her hiraikotsu against the boys neck. "Where am I?"'asked Kagome. Ciel answered back,"I'll tell you after you put down the giant Boomerang thingy." Kagome put down the Hiraikotsu down with ease and it made Sebastian and Ciel's jaws drop."*Baka, it's a Hiraikotsu not a giant boomerang.", corrected Kagome then giggling slightly. Ciel blushed at her in embarrassment and was delighted by her bell jingle giggles (That Elizabeth never had)."Okay, well I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive and my butler over there is Sebastian Michaelis and you are in London.",Ciel said, her happy expression turned into a one of bewilderment. Sebastian said," Ma'am Do you wish to be part of the Phantomhive Manor staff, I mean if you want to, that is?" Kagome asked,"Can I really?! Plus, my name is Kagome Higurashi." while bowing. Ciel and Sebastian both answered at the same time,"Of course you can, Miss. Kagome." Kagome just said,"Yay! But can I get my weapons back, please."Sebastian just said,"No, it's okay and it's probably too heavy for y-"he was cut off when Kagome said,"What happened to my clothes(clothes description above)!?" The Master and Butler look at her again and had mini nosebleeds. Kagome blushed a pretty shade of pink and tried to cover herself as much as possible while yelling,"*Hentai!"

She used this distraction to run over to Sebastian at non-human speed and grab her weapons. Kagome put her hiraikotsu strap on her right shoulder, sheathed sword in through the left side of her belt and her quiver strapped to the right side of her belt, her bow on her left shoulder, and her staff in her left hand while on her knees. Ciel and Sebastian watch Kagome put weapons all over her body on her knees and when she was done they went to help her, but instead their jaws dropped when Kagome lifted all of those weapons like they were NOTHING!

The master and butler felt their chins getting pushed up and saw that Kagome did it and she teased,"If you don't close your mouth, bugs will get in there." They both blush in embarrassment and she just laughed at their expressions. Then, Kagome hooked her arms into Ciel's and Sebastian's arms and walked to the carriage.

When they snapped out of their daze, Ciel quickly wiggled out her grip, grabbed his cane and went in the carriage. Kagome followed and Sebastian drove the carriage. Then, went off to the Phantomhive Manor.

*Baka: It means Idiot or Stupid *Goshinboku: It means the Sacred Tree *Osuwari: It means Sit *Hentai: It means a perverse desire but I would just use it as a pervert *Ramen: It is a Japanese noodle soup dish


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler and Maid, Able

* are words in Japanese or other words and their meaning is at the bottom of the chapter

Phantomhive Manor

Well, Kagome had to fight all off the staff just to be put in a staff rank. First, it was Finny, the gardner. He was defeated with a hug (he fainted/cause: squashed by Kagome's chest). Then it was Bardroy (Bard for short), he was defeated in 5 seconds (from major nosebleed/cause: the armor she was wearing (description above). Finally it was Mey-Rin, but she was K. (Daydreaming and then stuck in a tree by arrows/cause: Kagome told Mey-Rin that she could have Sebastian all to herself then Kagome struck two arrow through the shoulder pads Mey-Rin has and they flew into a tree). Tanaka was last but that ended quickly(Deflated /cause: Kagome poked him with one finger and he deflated). The master and butler watch her defeat the staff one-by-one and can't help but get jealous at some male-to-female contact *cough Finny cough*. When she was done defeating Mey-Rin, Kagome's clothes made them have nose bleeds again. They decided that Kagome won the title of Head maid. Ciel ordered," A woman should not be showing so much skin! And as your new master I order you to put something to cover your skin."

She smirked evilly, it could rivals Sebastian's smirk, and said," Whatever you say." Kagome then glowed a bright sapphire blue and then her clothes changed she was wearing a maid outfit.(Link to outfit on my profile/It's like that but the red parts are cerulean blue, the bow and leggings are dark turquoise, and the boots are sapphire and Kagome had her hair in a high pony tail like the picture and wears turquoise eyeshadow)

Kagome bent down to Ciel and whispered lustily,"Is this good enough *Bocchan?" He blushes instantly."Kagome, What are you you doing", asked Ciel. Kagome just giggled, every male (except Tanaka) blushed at her giggles.

Time Skip ~ The Next Day

Kagome was sleeping peacefully until she felt an demon aura next to her. Sebastian was watching her peaceful face in the shadows hours before 6:00 am with a smirk on his face. Kagome knew it was Sebastian because of the crimson red color in his aura and decided to scare Sebastian so she said with her eyes closed," Would you please stop staring at me, Mr. One Hell of a Butler." Sebastian's eyes widen and he stepped out of the shadows while opening the curtains. He turned around and he blushed slightly, Kagome's pure black hair fanned out on the sheets, her sapphire eyes glimmered slightly from the sunlight, her plump, rosy lips pouted slightly and her pale skin looked so fragile like one touch would break it, he was dazed at her beauty. Until Kagome walked over and teased,"Like what you see?" Sebastian snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat. Then he said,"Go change and wake up the Young Master." All Kagome did was laugh at his reaction to her body and nod at his order. Once Sebastian went out of her room, she thought,'It's a good thing he didn't look at my battle scars'.

When Kagome was still in the Feudal Era she had a lot of scars that were from demon battling, training with Fluffy-sama, training with Sango, Naraku doll encounters and Kikyo encounters (alone without Inuyasha being there). They were a lot of wounds and most of them were too deep to heal with her now mastered Miko power so those were made into scars.

Kagome changed into the maid outfit she wore yesterday and went into the kitchen to see that Sebastian was already there. She helped Sebastian by waking up Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. Once that was done, Sebastian and Kagome finished making Ciel's breakfast. Sebastian said that he had some business to attend to and told Kagome to wake up up the young master.

Ciel was sleeping peacefully until he was woken up by a beautiful silky-like voice saying,"*Bocchan, It's time for you to wake up." Ciel recognized that voice, it was Kagome! He quickly opened his eyes and put his eyepatch on his right eye, covering his contract mark. Kagome opened the curtains and looked at Ciel, her eyes full of *mirth. Then she said,"*Bocchan, for breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied with a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?" Ciel didn't answer because he was covering himself, trying to not let Kagome in his loose sleepwear. But she already saw and blushed a little. She then said,"You're so *kawaii!" while glomping him, he blushed when his face was slammed into her chest.

He pushed away and tried to cover his tomato red face. He managed to say,"A scone with my breakfast." She then said,"For today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit." Ciel asked," Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" Kagome answered," Yes. I'm told he's Italian from Sebastian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide."

While she was talking about his schedule, she started putting Ciel's clothes on for today. Ciel shuddered at the touch of her fingers on his skin(no perverted thoughts). When she finished, she then walks towards the door and said," Sebastian and I shall wait for you at the dining table, *Bocchan." Ciel threw a dart beside her face just to test her skills and she caught the dart in between her fingers. She then said,"Well thrown, my lord. Even so, let's save the games for later." Ciel got over his shock and said," Yes, I suppose you're right, Kagome."

The Dining room

Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka were talking to each other until a dart stabbed Finny's head and his blood flood out anime-style. He yelled in pain,"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?"Ciel answered," Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." Sebastian came in the room and said," There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka…well, I suppose you're all right as you are. Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!" Mey-Rin then said," Yes, Sir!" and everyone runs to do their work. Then Sebastian said," Simply hopeless."

The Servants' Area

Sebastian and Kagome worked around each other that it looked like they worked together for years and they both say in sync,"**The silver is polished to a spotless shine. The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle-free. There is not a single bruised blossom among Master's favorite white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner. The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome.**" They were about to start on dinner until a bell rang signaling that Ciel, the young master/*bocchan, needed them, Sebastian sighed and said,"Still so much to do and he calls us now." so they stopped what they were doing and went to Ciel's study room.

While the head Butler and Head Maid were gone Bard said," A guest is comin'. All right, then this is our chance. Sebastian and Kagome looks down on us all the time. Today we will be so perfect they won't even know what 'it 'im. "Ah!". Yeah, that's what he is gonna say." Mey-Rin and Finny's mouth went open and they both say," Ah!" Bard sweatdrops and said," That's for him to say, not you." Mey-Rin then said," Oh, That's a good idea." Then Finny said," Right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian and Kagome for everything." Bard took those answers as a yes and and said," It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!" They all agree and yell together," Let's get to it!"

When Sebastian and Kagome come back to the Servants' area, they were very angry at what they saw. The garden was a disaster, the tableware were destroyed and the food and kitchen was burned! Sebastian and Kagome asked the three servants'," Now, how exactly did this happen?" Finny answered," I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden." Then Mey-Rin said," I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!" Then Bard said," There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time, so uh, I used me flamethrower." Then Mey-Rin and Finny instantly yell at the same time,"Oh~we're so sorry. We didn't mean to." Kagome's eyes soften but Sebastian was still angry. Then Sebastian and Kagome both thought,'**Our guest will arrive just after 6. At most we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should I do?**' Sebastian then said," Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's and Kagome's book, and start behaving like…" He looked at Kagome and Tanaka's cup and had an idea. He said,"Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet."

Stone Garden

Damiano went out of a carriage and looked at the garden in amazement. He then said," Oh, how impressive!" Sebastian then said," Hello, welcome, sir." Kagome said," This is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in my home, Japan." Damiano then said," Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden." Sebastian said," We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready." Damiano exclaimed," Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!"

When Tanaka and Damiano left, Bard sigh and said," Phew, We actually did it." Finny agreed and said," Who would've thought a dozen box of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?" Kagome then said," Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now." Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny yelled at the same time," Right!"

The Drawing room

Damiano and Ciel are in the drawing room playing a game and Damiano said," The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff." Ciel wasn't paying attention to Damiano, instead he's paying attention to the game. Ciel then said," Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn." Damiano continued," Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would-" He was cut off when Ciel said," Go on. It's your turn." Damiano took the dice wheel, spin it and said," Oh, yes. I just spin this then." On the dice wheel he got a 5, moves his game piece and said," Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…" He stops and Ciel said," Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Damiano spins the dice wheel and then said," Oh, I see. Right, I move six." Ciel corrected," You don't. That's three." Damiano then said," What? But…" Ciel corrected again," You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half of the number of spaces." Damiano joked," Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?" Ciel's eyes went cold and he said," I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again." Ciel took Damiano's game piece, moves the piece for Damiano and continues," Your body is burnt by raging flames."

Kitchen

Bard was cutting the burnt meat when Kagome came in and said," How is it going?" Bard was confused and asks," I'm doin' it like Sebastian said to. Is this really what he wants? Kagome nodded," Yes, that looks excellent." Sebastian then came in to look how Bard was doing, where his attention was brought somewhere else when Mey-Rin said," Sebastian! Found 'em!" She was running with the box he ordered her to get. Then Mey-Rin tripped, the boxes went everywhere and she yelled," Aah!" But before Sebastian can grab those boxes, Kagome beat him to it she caught one box on her left foot and four other boxes on her left arm. Sebastian caught Mey-Rin before she could fall then he said," Oh, honestly. How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?" but on the inside he was thinking,'How could a 12 year old beat me in speed?," Mey-Rin ran back a little, blushes, and apologizes," I'm so sorry, sir! My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!" Sebastian and Kagome said in sync,"** These are the last items we needed for dinner. Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight.**" Bard said," They said it twice…" and then Finny said," Ooh, that's serious."

The Drawing room

Kagome went into the drawing room and told Ciel and Damiano," *Bocchan, Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?" Ciel then said," Very well, we'll finish the game later." Damiano sweatdrops and says," Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm-a going to lose." Ciel stands up and said," I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." He starts to walk away and Damiano says behind his back," How childish." Ciel turns his head, looks at Damiao and Damiano lied," Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!" Kagome heard what Damiano said and understood what he meant, so she narrowed her eyes a little so that it looks like feline eyes.

Stone Garden

When Damiano and Ciel are seated comfortably Sebastian said," On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy." Damiano looked surprised and he then said," A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" Kagome looked hurt and said with fake tears in her eyes," Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donbouri!" Damiano didn't like that he hurt Kagome's feelings so he said," Oh, donburi!" Sebastian then said," This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." Finny, Bard, and Tanaka were in the bushes nearby and Finny whispers," Now that's our Sebastian and Kagome for you!" Bard looks pleased and whispers back," They saved the day." Tanaka just exclaimed," Ho Ho Ho!"

Damiano spreads his arms apart and yells," Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Sebastian then said,": The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin. Now, Mey-Rin." he ordered Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin said," Yes, sir!" Sebastian got close to her face and he said," Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine." Mey-Rin blushes like crazy and says," Of course, yes, sir!" Mey-Rin started to walk like she's tipsy and said to herself," Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way!" But during her talk to herself she imagined Sebastian looking at her and poured the wine…..an inch away from the cup! Bard and Finny were freaking out in the bushes and Finny yell-whispers to Mey-Rin," Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?"

Sebastian, Kagome, and Ciel all see the wine about to pour on Damiano so at un-human speed both Butler and Maid grab a end of the tablecloth and yank it super fast so that nothing breaks or falls, like a clique magic trick. Kagome quickly folds the tablecloth; Sebastian and Ciel both think,' How could she do that?' During the whole thing, Damiano was eating the donbouri, just to not hurt Kagome's feelings again, when he was finished he saw that the tablecloth was gone. Damiano got confused and said," Oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?" Ciel answered," A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." Sebastian and Kagome the said at the same time accidentally,"** Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure.**" Damiano said and jokes," Oh, Oh my! Ah ha ha ha ha! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler and maid you've acquired. Ciel looked up and said," Pay them no mind. They merely act as befits two of my servants." Sebastian then said," My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler. and Kagome is one hell of a maid." Ciel just 'humph'.

The Drawing room

Damiano was impressed by the Phantomhive's hospitality and he said," That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract…" He was cut off by Ciel saying," Before we discuss that, we must finish the game." Damiano sweatdrops and said,": Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti…" He was cut off again by Ciel saying," Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset." Damiano just asks," No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" Damiano opens the door to go to the telephone and found Kagome and Sebastian with a Bar cart at the door. (Link to the cart on my profile) Kagome said," We have brought some tea for you and *Bocchan." Damiano looks at Sebastian, brushes aside, and says," I'll be right back."

Ciel smells the aroma of the tea, opens his eyes (I mean eye), and asks," What is this? It smells terribly weak." Sebastian then answers," Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea." Ciel was confused and asks," Italian?" Kagome answers and asks for Sebastian," Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, *Bocchan?" Ciel answers," No, it is not. I don't like it at all." Kagome looked hurt, she had tears in her eyes, bows over and over again, then says while bowing," *Gomenasai, *Bocchan, Sebastian thought that it would be a good idea to use Italian tea just for Damiano." She then stops bow to wipe her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. Ciel and Sebastian both felt guilty that they made Kagome cry so Ciel apologizes," I'm terribly sorry, Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry." Sebastian bows a little and says," My apologizes Kagome, I too didn't mean to make you cry. Kagome stops crying and says," It's okay, I forgive you two! Now come over here real quick." Both Master and Butler both came to Kagome and she did something that shocks both of them. She kisses Ciel on the left cheek and kisses Sebastian on the right cheek. Ciel and Sebastian both blush and Ciel had this feeling he didn't know of and he thinks,'What is that feeling whenever I'm around Kagome? Is it acknowledgment?' Kagome's angelic voice brought Ciel out of his thought, Kagome said," We'll see to the dessert preparations. Ciel went back to normal and orders both Sebastian and Kagome," Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy. Sebastian and Kagome said at the same time," **Yes, my young lord/*Bocchan.**"

Telephone Room

Damiano was talking to a person on the telephone and he says," I'm-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now. The employees? Who cares about them?" Two eyeless faces, one's a male and the other is a female, show up behind Damiano at the doorway. Damiano looks behind his back, to see nothing there and says to the person on the the telephone," Ah...! Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child." Then Damiano hangs up and goes out to go back to the Drawing room.

Hallway

As Damiano walks up the stairs he looks at the portrait of Ciel's parent and to see two eyeless faces following his footsteps. He then rubbed his eyes and saw that the faces were gone, he then says," Ah...! Impossible… I'm seeing things."

Then Ciel's voice echoes in Damiano's head, Ciel's voice said,""Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."" Damiano's eyes widen and he said to himself," Ah... No, that's ridiculous." and kept on walking. He opens a door to find out it was not the Drawing room. He closes the door and went to two different doors but it was not the Drawing room. He then said," Huh. Not there either. Or there… This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the drawing room." Ciel's voice saying," "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."" echoes in his head again. As Damiano walks forward he sees two figures with the faces of the two eyeless faces he saw earlier. Damiano starts to run and yells," Ah... eh, ahh! S-stay, stay away from me!"

Finny heard Damiano's voice yell," Ah... eh, ahh! S, stay, stay away from me!" and Finny asks," That's odd. Was that our guest I heard just now?" Bard yells at Finny," Hey! We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yellin' again!" Finny said back to Bard," Right!"

Mey-Rin blushes and said to herself," Oh, how embarrassing! Oh, I really messed up this time!" but then she remembers how close Sebastian was to her and she said," Oh, but at least I was able to get close to Sebastian! Oh, what a shameful day it all! What kind of lecherous maid am I?" while shaking her arms while holding the bucket and the mop. When she stops shaking her arms she found out that the water bucket was gone.

Damiano kept on running while Ciel's voice said," "You lose one turn."" until he trips on something and falls down the stairs. Damiano then yells in agony," Aghhhh!" Mey-Rin drops her mop and went to help him and said," Ah, sir, are you all right?" But then she backed away and yelled," Ah! His right leg... it's twisted round. What happened to it?" Then Bard and Finny came with the portrait of Ciel's parents. Bard asks," Hey, what's wrong?" Mey-Rin answers," Our guest! Something's happen!" Damiano sees the two Eyeless faces on the portrait say in Ciel's voice at the same time," "And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest."" Damiano grunts 'Ugh!' in pain and crawls away from the group. Mey-Rin calls to him," Sir? Uh, Sir? Come back."

Damiano keeps on crawling until he bumps into Sebastian and Kagome. Sebastian said," Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir? We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." Then Kagome said," You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?" Damiano crawls and crawls to a door which leads to the kitchen.

Kitchen

Dammiano couldn't see so he said," Darn, It's too dark." He felt items until he felt wall which felt like a cupboard so he whispers to himself," Is this a cupboard?" He didn't really care if it was or not so he went in and close the door but when he closed the door, the door got locked! He didn't have a lot of space in the "cupboard" so and he complains," Damn, these are really tight quarters." While trying to find more room he touches something like cream and puts it near his face and sniffs it. He said,"What's this…? Smells like sugar." That's when the "cupboard" lightens up and got warmer.

Kagome opened the little opening on the oven to see that Damiano was in there. So Sebastian and her went to the opening, they both looked in, and Sebastian said," What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?" Damiano then realizes that he was in the oven so he bangs on the oven door but it was already locked and he said," The, the oven? Open up! Please, open the door!" Kagome giggles (and Sebastian was delighted by her giggles) and says," Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty." Then Sebastian closed the opening. Ciel's voice echoes in the darkness, it said," "Your body is burnt by raging flames."" Damiano screamed," Aghhhhhhhh!"

Backyard

Bard heard a scream and asks," What was that? Someone screamed." Finn answers Bard and sees Sebastian," Don't know. Oh, hi Sebastian!" Sebastian was there before them holding a tray of tea and pie, then Sebastian says," Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar will give you energy." Finny turns into a *chibi, hugs Sebastian's legs and says," Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bard also turns into a *chibi, hugs Sebastian's legs and says," Thank you so much Sebastian! Thank you!" Sebastian sweatdrops and says," Oh, yes, and Bald, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned." Bard asks," Huh? The oven?" Sebastian made his way to the manor and he thinks to himself,' Mr. Damiano, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality, all the way down to your bones.' Damiano was limping away in the darkness and he then yelled," Huff, huff... Mamma mia!"

Drawing room

Ciel was in the Drawing room listening to Damiano's suffering and Ciel said," Humph, ha ha ha. What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. Humph, What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?" He moves his own game piece and finishes the game then said," I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

Hallway

Sebastian and Kagome both walk down the stairs and Sebastian sees that the wall that had the Portrait left a mark so he said," It would appear we'll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well." Kagome looks in Sebastian's direction and says," Yes, indeed!" Then at the bottom of the stairs, a memory of Ciel as a child with his parents. Ciel was playing with toys and he said," Mama! Papa!" The memory was still there until Sebastian snaps his fingers, it vanishes. Sebastian then says to himself," The new head of the Phantomhive estate, hah." He smirks and walks away with Kagome.

*Bocchan: It mean young master in Japanese *Mirth: It means amusement, especially as expressed in laughter *Kawaii: It means lovable, cute, or adorable *Gomenasai: It means I'm Sorry *Chibi: It's a Japanese slang meaning short person or small child


	4. Chapter 4:His Butler and Maid, Strongest

Chapter 4: His Butler and Maid, Strongest

* are words in Japanese or other words and their meaning is at the bottom of the chapter

Corridor

Under the floor was Bard looking at a broken wire and he said," Bloody hell, this wire's done for." Mey-Rin who was at the left of Bard said," Oh, not the rats again." Bard gets his head out from under the floor and says," This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city." Then a rat walks across the floor next to Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny, it squeaks and the said people gasp. Finny walks to a stone statue nearby, says," Now I've got you, rat!" and threw it at the rat's direction. Bard yells," Nooo!" and Mey-Rin screams. The rat flew out by the impact of the explosion. Finny looks sheepish and says," Looks like it got away, he he." Bard was angry and he yells/asks," What are you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill us too, you idgit?" Tanaka just did his normal 'ho-ho-ho'.

The Billiard room

On the outside of the Billiard room everyone could hear Finny yell," Look! There is another one!" Then Bard yells," Catch it!" In the Billiard room there is Ciel, Randall, Azzurro Vanel, a man with a sandwich, Lau, Ran-Mao and Madam Red. They were all playing pool when Randall said," Quite a commotion going out there, It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well." The man with the sandwich took a bite out of the sandwich and says," Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?" Lau was sitting comfortably with Ran-Mao on his lap and Lau answers the man's question," And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment." Madam Red agrees with Lau and she says," Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?" Ciel was relaxing on a chair while holding a pool stick and he said," I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss."

Randall was irritated with Ciel's calmness so he asks," That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" " Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse." answers Ciel. Vanel was on the pool table ready to shoot, his eyes narrow a little at Ciel's words, and then shoots but misses. Ciel continues," Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward." Randall says," What a vulture!" Ciel narrows his eyes (I mean eye) and said," Sir. Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name." Vanel teases," Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?" The said person stands up, says," It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" and walks towards the pool table. Ciel stops beside Randall and says," How soon can you secure the payment?" Randall answers," Tonight, I'll have it by then." Ciel starts walking again in the same direction, sits on the pool table, he then said," Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?" and readies his position to strike the ball. The man with the sandwich says," You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?" Ciel quickly answers," Naturally." Randall quickly cautions Ciel," Careful, or your greed will undo you." Ciel strikes the ball, it hits the red ball, the red ball collides with a black ball, the red ball then falls in a hole, and finally the black ball falls in a hole. Ciel asks," Am I undone?"

The Drawing room

Randall, Vanel, and the man with a sandwich left on their horse carriage. So Ciel, Sebastian, Grell (Madam Red's butler), Ran-Mao, and Lau were in the Drawing room. Sebastian says,"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum &amp; Mason today." Lau smells it with Ran-Mao on his lap again except with a different position and Lau says," Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." Madam Red calls," Grell." Grell answers," Ah, yes, my lady." Madam Red orders," Learn something from Sebastian." Grell says," Uh, yes…" Madam Red's face was serious until she said," Just look at him. I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city." while rubbing his butt. Sebastian stiffens and shivers until Ciel said," Ahem! Madam Red." The said person rubs her head and apologizes," Oh, Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit." Lau asks," So, do you believe the drag trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Ciel answers," Perhaps." But their conversation was cut short when someone knocks on the door. Ciel clears his throat and says," Come in."

The person was Kagome and she brought a covered tray! Madam Red asks," Well Ciel, who is this?" Ciel answers," Madam Red, this is Kagome and she is our head maid. A Japanese." Then Sebastian asks," So Kagome what is it that you need?" Kagome bows to Lau, Ran-Mao, Madam Red, and Grell and she says," It's very nice to meet you, but may I ask for your names? Madam Red answers for all of them," Well, Kagome I'm Madam Red, This is my butler, Grell Sutcliff, This is Lau and his adopted sister Ran-Mao." Kagome say," Thanks, It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sebastian asks again," So Kagome what is it that you need?" Kagome almost forgot about the tray she bought so she said," Well, I decided to make some Japanese treats for Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny so they can get the sugar they need to continue their rat chase. But I got carried away and made a bit too much so I thought why not give it to *Bocchan, Sebastian, and the guests. I already gave some to the servants so you guys can have the rest!" Madam Red was impressed by Kagome and says," Sutcliff, why don't you be more like Kagome and Sebastian." Grell didn't get to answer because Sebastian asks," So Kagome, what did you make?"

Kagome uncovers the top and it shows fish-shaped cakes and little ball dumpling balls on sticks. She explains," This is called Taiyaki, it could be filled with chocolate, custard, cheese, or sweet potato. I chose to put chocolate in the cake. It is usually in the shape of a fish." while pointing to the fish-shaped cake.( Link to what it looks like on my profile) Kagome then explains," And this is a Dango, it could be in many different combinations. I decided to do a dango called Bocchan dango. It has three different flavors, one is by red bean paste, another one is by eggs, and the last one is by green tea. One dango is three to five dango balls on a stick." while pointing to the little dumpling balls on sticks.(link to what it looks like on my profile) Everyone was amazed by Kagome's knowledge. So they all decided to try Kagome's cooking. Everyone (including Sebastian) took a Taiyaki and tried it, everyone thought,' It's delicious'. Then they tried the Bocchan dango, it too was delicious. Everyone ate until there was no more and everyone (except Ran-Mao) said at the same time,"It's so good, how did you make it?!" Kagome winks and says," It's a secret." The males (excluding Grell, because he's gay!) blush at her cute wink, Kagome then asks," *Bocchan, Sebastian can you come over here real quick?" Both Master and Butler walk over to Kagome. Kagome grabs a napkin, wipes the corner of Ciel's and Sebastian's lips, and says," You had crumbs on your lip." They both blush a little and walk back to their previous position. During that time, Lau and Madam Red somehow got in a fight. So Ciel left the room and walks through the corridor.

Corridor

As Ciel walks, Finny in a adorable gray cat suit while holding a cat, runs right past him with Bard and Mey-Rin follow. They were trying to catch a rat. Bard yells," It went that waaaay!" Mey-Rin yells back," Get it! Aghhhhh!" Finny says," Ohhhhh!" Then Mey-Rin huffs. Then Sebastian and Kagome came up to Ciel and Sebastian said," Master. Today's dessert is more Taiyaki and Dango. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?" Ciel orders," Bring it to my study. I'm done here." Kagome says," Certainly, *Bocchan." Ciel walks away into his study. Three rat squeaks and the three servants run after it. Sebastian was about to kill the rats but Kagome beat him to it. She got her bow and arrows out of nowhere and killed the three rats with one arrow. Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin and Sebastian were amazed at her skills. Then Kagome said," Now that it's over, can you three get back to work, Sebastian, go check on Ciel."

Ciel's Study

Before Ciel can go in his study, Sebastian stops him and they both come in the study. Ciel sighs and says," Finally, some peace and quiet." Then hand grabs Ciel, puts a napkin full of chloroform on Ciel's mouth and took Ciel away. Sebastian then went in and closes the door. But when he turns around, Ciel was not there. Sebastian looks around until a napkin full of chloroform covers his mouth. With both Master and Butler unconscious, the captors take them out the window. Kagome with a bar cart knocks on the door to Ciel's study and says,"*Bocchan, Sebastian! I brought your Dango and Taiyaki.*Bocchan...? Sebastian But when she opens the door both Sebastian and Ciel were gone. Kagome gasps and says," This is terrible...! The snacks will all be wasted now…"

Azzurro Vanel's Manor

Vanel was in his manor talking to a tied up Ciel and a unconscious tied up Sebastian. Vanel say," The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the loyal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" Vanel gets a cigarette and lights it. Ciel looks up and says," I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel." The said person says," Haha. Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So found the drug trade." while walking closer to Ciel. Of course Sebastian was still out like a light so Ciel says," The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them." Vanel facepalms and said," Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this-a woman is your own mother. You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

Ciel answers and sneers," I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." Vanel get a gun and threatens," You brat, don't under estimate me. My men are already waiting at you estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start dying one by one." Ciel smiles and says," Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch." Vanel kicks him on the left cheek, Ciel falls onto his side, Vanel's cigar fall and he picks up the phone. Then Vanel says," Did you hear that? The time for talk is over."

Phantomhive Manor: Corridor

Kagome walks down the corridor with a plate full of Dango and Taiyaki and she says," Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could *Bocchan and Sebastian have been taken?" Then Finny yells,"Kagome! I just found this letter!" Kagome asks," Addressed to whom?" Finny huffs and answers," Oh, to the servants of the Earl Phantomhive." Outside the Manor is a man with a sniper gun aiming for Kagome's head. The Man with the the sniper shot and then Finny trips and falls on top of Kagome. The bullet missed, instead of hitting Kagome's head it hit the vase behind Kagome. Kagome blushes and Finny blushes. They blush because Finny's head landed on Kagome's chest and because of their position. The snacks land safely on the platter in Kagome's out-stretched arm. Kagome says," Finny. The letter, please." At first Finny was confused, then he remembers the letter and says," Eh? Letter? Oh, yes Ma'am!"

Kagome reads the letter out loud," "If you want to return your Master safely, come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible...". Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter." she then read the rest of it in her head. Mey-Rin and Bary then comes and Bard calls," Kagome." After that Madam Red and Lau comes over and Lau says," What is going on here?" Kagome reassures him," Sorry for the noise Lau. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself." Madam Red looks and the broken window and says," Humph, nothing, you assure?" Kagome turns to Mey-Rin and Bard, gives them the snacks and says," Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?" Kagome walks away and Bard says," Um. So, when you say clean, that means we can eat it, right? … Kagome?

Road in the woods

Two men were in the the wood, one of them was driving and the other one in talking to the telephone with Vanel. The man apologizes to Vanel," Sorry, I missed!" Vanel yells," What do you mean you missed? You are complete idiots! Never should have hired scum like you. Just get back here." The man on the phone looks behind him and has a weird feeling, he then says to Vanel," Ah, sir, something is off. I see something. What's that!" Vanel teases," Oh, what's-a wrong? You little girl see a bear in the woods?" The man yells," Ahhhh!" Vanel got serious and asks," What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me." Vanel hears the man say to the other man," Ahhhh! Hurry it up!" The Driver steps on it and the Man with the telephone says," It's coming, closer…" A figure gets closer to the car. Vanel started to get scared and orders," That's it! I have enough of your games already." The man says," No good, Aghhhhh!" then a crash is heard.

During that time, Sebastian woke up and he smirks. Vanel sweats like crazy and asks," Uh, hello? What's happened?" Ciel, who's still on the floor, laughs and says," Ha, Hahaha. That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over." Vanel looks at him and kicks Ciel over and over again, Ciel just 'Ugh!'s at every hit, Vanel orders while kicking Ciel," Just shut your mouth, you little brat!" Sebastian glares at Vanel, with such intensity, that if it were like he was trying to think of many ways to torture him for touching his soul meal(Ciel). Then he picks up the phone and yells," You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!" Kagome answers," Hello."Vanel hears a lovely and angelic voice and asks," Who's this?" Kagome answers," Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my *Bocchan might be available." Vanel stays quiet and Kagome asks," Hello, is anyone there? Hello?" Vanel stutters but that was stopped when Ciel said a single word,"Woof." Kagome then said," Very good,*Bocchan. I will come to get you momentarily." the phone then hangs up.

Cliff

Kagame wearing the maid outfit, sits on the edge of the car, that is dangling on the tip of the cliff. The two men at her in lust and curiosity. Lust because of her body and curiosity because she had cat ear on her head that twitches every now and then and a cat tail that waves back and forth. She says," Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's all right. First, I'd like to know who you work for. Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient girl. And you do remember what happened to Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?" One of the men answers," Ah, our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!" Kagome fake-smiles, stands up, and said," But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now. Have a safe trip." She jumps up in the air, tosses the phone back to the men, does a backflip and lands expertly on the cliff. The car falls down the cliff and the men scream. It makes a huge explosion, Kagome is not affected even though her senses are more stronger than a human's senses. She turns around and looks at her watch. Then she said," Oh dear. Look at how late it's gotten. If I don't move quickly, we shall never have dinner ready in time."

In a Carriage

Madam Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao were in a carriage and Madam said," Are we certain nothing's wrong?" Lau reassures her,"If that maid says everything is fine, I'm inclined to believe her. She's been in the earl's service for so long, and it's quite plain to see there's some sort of unshakeable bond between those three. You can always find her at the earl and Sebastian's side, like a shadow." Madam Red was confused and asks," So long? But Kagome didn't arrive until two days ago. That's not much time at all." Lau jokes,"Oh, really? How odd. My memory is so unreliable. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?" Ran-Mao got confused and Madam Red exclaims," Useless…" Then Grell thinks of Sebastian.

Azzurro Vanel's Manor

Vanel panics and orders," Listen up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way!" An army of men run down the stairs, then out of the manor and vanel continues," Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!" All the men ready there guns ready to shoot. Then Kagome walks right past the first round of guards without them noticing until she says," My, my, what a splendid home." The first round of men's eye widen and looks behind themselves. The men's eyes were full of alarm until they were entranced by her beauty and her cat features, some of them had nosebleeds at the outfit she was wearing! Until a man yells," Hey, who the hell is this girl?!" Kagome calmly answers," Ah, my apologies. You see... I represent the Phantomhive household."

Kitchen

Mey-Rin says with her chin on the kitchen counter," Oh dear, we need Kagome here... Where did she go now?" Finny was in the same position as Mey-Rin was and he answers her question," I wish I knew…" Bard was also in the same position as Finny and Mey-rin and Bard said," I don't care where she is right now or what she's doin'." Then he stands up, slams his hand on the counter and says and asks," This is all I'm worried about. Does "clean it up" mean we can eat Kagome's snacks again or not?! I have to knooow!" Finny's head turns to bard and Finny says," I'm sure just one bite each would be okay." Bard says then yells," Well, Kagome is not like Sebastian so one bite wouldn't hurt. But what if Sebastian gets mad at us, he'll bake us into his next pie!" Mey-Rin tries to help Bard, and she said," You need to calm yourself down, Bardroy. A soothing drink might help." She slams a glass of milk on the counter and continues," Here, give this a try!" Bard crosses his arms and says," Milk... not that it's gonna help me. Mey-Rin argues and yells," Milk is an important part of your diet! It'll help you grow strong bones, yes it will!"

Azzurro Vanel's Manor

Everywhere almost every man is dead, either from nosebleeds, blood loss, bone shatters, anything. Then a man yells in agony," My arm! She shattered the bone! How could a beautiful feline angel be so gruesome!" while holding his not in the right direction arm. Kagome apologizes," Pardon me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." She takes out her watch and said the time," 5:34."

Kagome opens a door to the dining room and moves as fast as she can with her weapons weighing her down. Then a bunch of guns were shot, Kagome blocks them with her Hiraikotsu. She runs at non-human speed and throws her Hiraikotsu at the direction of the gunmen were at. Of course some of the men have had nosebleeds, so the Hiraikotsu, after hitting the men who shot at her and successfully killed them, now has a blood coat over it. She caught the Hiraikotsu and ran again to avoid getting shot by the men on the other side. She grabs her bow and arrows, loads three arrows shoots them and three of the arrows kills three men (one arrow per man) and a fourth guy yells," Move, darn it! Call in the boys in the west tower! We need to rip this demonic feline angel apart! A group of men run to follow the man's instruction. Kagome checks her watch and says,"An entire swarm of rats… I'll get nowhere at this rate."

Kitchen

Bard finally decides and yells/orders,"That's it! I'm goin' to eat it! Mey-Rin, tea! Finny, go get the silver!" They both answer," Sir, yes sir!" Finny opens the cabinet to see that the knives and forks are gone. He says," It should be right in here. What the?" Bard and Mey-Rin come and Bard asks," Is somethin' wrong?" Finny answers," What, I don't understand. The silver supposed to be here, but I don't see a single knife or fork!

Azzurro Vanel's Manor

In Kagome's hands is all the knives and forks in the kitchen. She jumps up and throws all of the knives and forks, like they were shurikens, at the mens' forehead, heart, or throat instantly killing them. After killing a few more men, a random man yells," Who the hell is she?!" then he got hit with a knife on the forehead. Kagome asks," Now, now, if I couldn't do this much at least... then what kind of maid would I be?" while throwing forks at some more men. When the army of men were dead, Kagome jumps down, does a front flip and lands perfectly on her feet like a cat. Then says to herself," Oh dear... That took longer than I thought." She checks her watch and said,"Already 5:43."

In a room where Vanel and Ciel were, Vanel was holding a pistol at the door, his hands were shaking and he was sweating. Then the door opens, a beautiful young lady with many weapons on her body came in. Then her angelic voice said," I have come to retrieve my *Bocchan." Vanel asks," Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I got some girlie with a revealing costume. Who are you anyway? There's no way that you're just a maid." Kagome boasts," No, sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a maid... I promise." And Sebastian smirks at her words. Vanel says," Yes, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you." He narrows his eyes and continues," Not yet…" Vanel then grabs a bloody wounded Ciel by the hair, puts his arm around Ciel's head, points the gun at Ciel's head and threatens," But you better have what I asked for!" Kagome's eyes widen and she says," Yes I do." Kagome grabs the key from her boot but she had to bend down and get it. The view of her body makes Ciel blush, Sebastian get a little nosebleed, and Vanel looks at her lustily, and she says," It's right here."

A gun was shot and it grazed her cheek. Then multiple guns shot at her body, then blood spurts out. Ciel and Sebastian watch as she falls down, dead. But when Sebastian smells her blood, he found out it wasn't her blood, but a pig's blood. He thought to himself,' Kagome, what a smart girl you are.' Then, Vanel laughs and said," ah ha haha ha haha, Oh sorry, girlie. I really am, but this round is mine!" The men who shot her, came over to her body and Vanel continues," There's no way I was going up against the Phantomhive, lord of the games, without a trump card hidden." He looks to Ciel, who was sad, and said," I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's all right. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition." Vanel takes off Ciel's eyepatch with his gun and continues," Don't worry, you have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer." while tapping the gun's edge on Ciel's chin.

Sebastian then orders," All right, I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead?" Kagome sits up and says," Not long." Vanel was amazed and scared of her and questions,"But how?! How are you...! You just...!" He was cut off, the men who shot her back away in fear, and Kagome answers," You're really a *Baka. That blood wasn't my blood but pigs' blood." while pulling bags of pigs' blood out of the places where she was shot. She had a bullet in each bag and then put the bloody bullets on her hand and asks a rhetorical question," Perhaps you'd like these back." while showing them the bullets. Vanel's eyes widen and he frantically orders," What are you doing?! Kill her!"

The men ready their guns but Kagome was faster, she threw the bullets at the men expertly killing all of them. Vanel was really scared and he lets go of Ciel's hair. Kagome looks at her pigs' bloody maid suit and says," Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good maid suit." Ciel and Sebastian both say," You could have avoided that, Kagome." She looks at both of them and said," *Bocchan, Sebastian, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you two." Kagome starts to walk towards Vanel and Ciel and Vanel yells," No, stay back!" Kagome's jokes," You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate." Vanel stutters/threatens," I-lf you come any closer, I will shoot him!" Ciel interrupts their conversation and says," Can we move this along? His breath smells awful." Kagome answers," But if I come any closer, he might kill you and Sebastian." Ciel asks," Well then, are you saying you let Sebastian and I to die?" Kagome looks really guilty and answers," *Gomenasai! Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, *Bocchan." Vanel yells,"What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about?!" Sebastian says for Kagome," Master, you know what you have to do... Now just say the words." Ciel orders," Kagome! This is an order. Save me now!" Vanel yells," No, it's over!" and he shoots at Ciel's head.

Ciel then turns his head and Vanel managed to say,"What the... But that's impossible...!" In Kagome's hand was the bullet, everyone stayed still for 5 seconds and Kagome asks,"Are you looking for this? Here then, let me give it back to you." When she drops the bullet, Vanel's right arm and both of his legs twisted unnaturally and Vanel screams in agony. Ciel and Sebastian watch in amazement as Vanel's arm and legs twist unnaturally. Kagome breaks Sebastian's ropes and picks up Ciel. Ciel blushes, his cold heart flutters, and he said to his servants," I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian and Kagome." Kagome turned around and starts to walk away with Ciel and Sebastian, then Vanel yells,"No, wait, come back! Work for me!" Kagome and Sebastian stop moving, Kagome then puts Ciel on a nearby chair, and Vanel continues,"Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does." Kagome partly listens to him as she removes Ciel's ropes with one pull and Vanel keeps on going," All right then, twenty times! You can have all the money and men you want, too!" Kagome declines," I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel, but I have no interest in such materialistic things." Her eyes turned to glowing feline slits and she continues," You see, I am simply one hell of a maid." Vanel managed to spit out," Ah... right, okay…"

Kagome walks with an unconscious Ciel in her arms and then Ciel starts to wake up. Ciel looks to see the mansion burning and Kagome asks worriedly," You are awake, *Bocchan?" He looks at her and Sebastian and turns back at the mansion, it wasn't burning. Ciel thought,' It was only a memory.' He went out of his daze when Finny and Mey-Rin came to him, Kagome, and Sebastian. Finny then said," Master! Welcome home, sir!" Mey-Rin worryingly says," Oh, dear!" Finny looks at the master closely and says," Master Ciel, you're injured!" Ciel explains," I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about it." Finny and Mey-Rin put their hands on their cheeks and look closer at the two. (the sight of Kagome holding Ciel in her arms) Ciel noticed the look on their faces and asks," What, you don't believe what your master tells you?" Mey-Rin answers," Oh no, we do." Finny then answers," It's just... you look so cute, being held like a baby and all…and Kagome is like…your mother."

Ciel blushes and looks at Kagome and Kagome knew what to do. She lifts him 15 feet in the air, then she does multiple backflips, when she stops Ciel is back in her arms, and then she grabs his arms and Ciel spins around. Then, Kagome jumps in the air with Ciel's hands in her hands, still twirling, and Ciel lands safely on the ground. Kagome was still in the air and when she started to fall she did many flip tricks in the air and lands expertly on the ground next to Ciel.

Finny and Mey-Rin look at her in awe while Sebastian looks at her in amazement while his mouth was open. Kagome noticed it, and went closer to Sebastian. She closed his mouth and teases," If you don't close your mouth, bugs will fly in there." Red tinted Sebastian's pale cheeks, and both Finny and Mey-Rin look at Ciel still. Ciel orders," Stop looking at me like that, honestly!" But then Ciel turns around to see that Kagome and Sebastian were on their knees with their right hands on their chests, and they both apologize at the same time,"** Master/*Bocchan... I'm so terribly sorry/*Gomenasai. We've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler and maid. How could we ever atone...? We hang our heads in shame. Dinner is not ready.**"

*Bocchan: It means Young master *Gomenasai: It means I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5:His Butler and Maid,Omnipotent

Chapter 5: His Butler and Maid, Omnipotent

* are words in Japanese or other words and their meaning is at the bottom of the chapter

Phantomhive Manor

A loud scream erupted inside the Manor yelling," Nooooooooooooooo!" I was Grell, who was the one who was screaming, on a bar cart that is rolling at 50 mph. He then screamed quickly," Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!" Grell's voice was so loud that it had caught Finny's, Ciel's, Sebastian's, Bard's, Mey-Rin's, Kagome's, and Tanaka's attention towards the dining room doors(the room they were in).

Then suddenly, the doors burst open and Grell came in butt-first, he was still screaming. The cart moved way too fast for anyone, but Bard's leg was outstretched over the rug on the floor (for some reason) and the cart tipped over when it hit Bard's leg. Grell got flung up in the air, by the cart, and fell on top of Sebastian. The hot tea flies off the cart, hits the dining table, and the scalding liquid drops on Ciel's right cheek. Ciel's face held a pained expression and on the inside he thought,' Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot!'

Kagome saw his pained expression, and she instantly knew what to do. She walked closer to Ciel, gently took his wounded cheek, and asks," May I?" Ciel blushes a tiny bit and answers," Of course, Kagome." The others look at Kagome confused because they didn't know what Kagome was about to do. But when they did see what she did, their mouths opened and they all blushed (including Sebastian). Kagome started licking his burned cheek and Ciel started to blush a lot! He grabbed her shoulder, trying to push her away, and yells," Kagome, What are you doing!?" But the said person didn't listen to him, she just kept licking. After a few licks, she started to kiss his now-healed cheek. When she backed away, she saw that Ciel was blushing madly and holding his now-wet cheek. She started giggling very cutely. All the males, even Grell (excluding Tanaka), blushes at her giggles and they all thought,' Such a cute giggle.'

When everything went back to normal, Bard whispers to Ciel," Master, why did you agree to take in such a useless idjit?" Ciel facepalms and says," You're one to talk, Bard." He then looks at Bard and continues," It didn't seem like such a bad idea…"

Short Flashback

In a background, full of *chibi Grells, Madam Red asks,"Oh, Ciel darling, I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent. Could you do me a tiny favor and have Sebastian and Kagome train him to be a decent servant?" She then winks and adds," Can't refuse your favorite aunt, can you?"

End of Flashback

Ciel places his fingers on his forehead and sighs out," I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be affected by it as well…" As soon as he finished his last word, Tanaka exclaims," Ho ho ho."

Grell says guiltily,"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble... I simply don't know how I can apologize enough."as Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Sebastian glare at him. Then Grell thought of an idea and he shouted,"Wait, that's it! The only thing I can do now is die!" A knife glints in his hand as he continues," I shall atone with my death!" while pointing the knife's edge at his throat. Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin all looked shocked, then Bard got out of his shock and yelled," Whoa, calm down a second!" Mey-Rin holds onto her glasses and questions calmly but worryingly," Um, should we take the knife away?" Then all of a sudden, Kagome kicks the knife out of Grell's hand expertly and Sebastian lays a hand on Grell's shoulder. Grell looks at Kagome in bewilderment until Sebastian's velvet voice says," There is no need for that." Grell then looks at Sebastian, who closes his eyes and says," Just think of the horrible mess you would make; it takes hours to clean up all of the blood." Grell had this ugly happy features on his face (link to the face*once you see it, you'll laugh* on my profile) and he says," Thank you Sebastian, you're so very kind…" Bard looks at Grell weirdly and whisper asks to Mey-Rin and Finny," That was kind?" Mey-Rin and Finny shake their heads at the same time.

Sebastian interrupts their "talk" when he said to Grell,"Now what I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea." while holding the teapot that Grell made tea in. Sebastian then demonstrates how to make tea correctly for the young master. He says," Watch me, a spoonful for each person and one more for the pot." while doing it. Then, he says," Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark." also while doing it. Grell watches in admiration and with a blush on his face while Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny taking notes and Tanaka sipping on his tea. Sebastian then gives a teacup full of Earl Gray tea to Ciel and Ciel takes a sip of it. Then Sebastian asks," Master, Kagome are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you both in the front drive now." Ciel and Kagome say at the same time," Fine." Sebastian then orders the other servants," As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?" He then said to Grell," Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble." Sebastian turns around, but then remembers something, he turns his head to Grell with a closed eye smile, and said," Oh, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not make too big a mess." Grell who was still on the floor says," What generosity... What great kindness…"

In a London town

In a busy street, a newspaper boy yells," Get your paper here! All the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!" while giving newspapers to the people in the street. Then, a door opens in a cane maker shop, as Ciel walks in, alerting the owner that someone is in his store. He looks up to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Kagome, and he says," Mm? Oh hello, boy. Did your father send you for something?" Sebastian takes a paper out of his pocket and says," Actually, he's here on his own business." He then gives the paper to the owner, and continues," We need to pick this up." The owner looks at the paper and said," Oh, you're here for that walking stick." He then opens a compartment with his walking stick and continues," I was wondering who'd have a use for one as short as this." As he said that, Ciel narrows his eyes (I mean, eye), at the older man. The owner then behold the cane to Sebastian, Ciel, and Kagome; and gave it to Kagome. The owner then says," Naturally, I didn't think a chil-" But he was cut off when Kagome sets the cane near the owner's forehead "accidentally" and she said," Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick, indeed, good sir." The owner shivers with his mouth open, while sweating uncontrollably until Sebastian sets a bag of who-know-how-much money on the table, saying," Keep the change. Good day." while exiting the store.

In the mall (IDK), Ciel exclaims," That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special-order a new one." Kagome closed her eyes, put her right hand on her chest, and adds," Certainly, what a pity to go to all that trouble." Sebastian decided to tease Ciel and he adds," You haven't even had a growth spurt in years." Ciel glares at Sebastian, as the butler continues," And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for too long." After Sebastian finished his sentence, a boy says in excitement," Look, Mama, it's the brand-new rabbit toy from Funtom, see!"

At the Phantomhive Manor

Grell, who was doing topiary on the bushes, was talking to Bard, who was looking at the Manor, and Grell says, The Funtom Company... The maker of toys and confection that has grown rapidly in the last three years. And this estate testifies to the company's prosperity! The manor is magnificent, don't you think?" Bard answers," You know, it's only been around for about two years now." Grell looked slightly surprised and he said," What? But it looks so stately and dignified…" Then Tanaka said to Grell," Of course it does. That was the intention." Grell looked over to the voice to see a different looking Tanaka, and Grell screams," Ahhhhhh!" Finny looks at Tanaka and he exclaims," Look, it's the Real Tanaka!" Mey-Rin smiles and also exclaims," We haven't seem him in months!" Tanaka then said," This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical in every single detail, from the window panes to the stairways, even the cracks in the pillars." Grell was confused and questions," Identical?" Tanaka answers," The original Phantomhive manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a great tragedy…" Grell finally understood and said/asks," Oh I see. Forgive me for asking, but Master Ciel's parents, did they...?" Tanaka answered sadly," Yes. Sadly, they both perished in the fire."

Grell kept on trimming a bush while pitily saying," How terrible, that poor boy!" Then, suddenly Tanaka starts to deflate back into his *chibi form and Grell yells," Ah! Oh no, Tanaka!" Bard comes next to Grell and he answers Grell's un-asked question," His energy and stamina levels are way below a normal person's. Being the Real Tanaka exhausts him. He just needs to rest himself for a while." Grell sweatdrops and said," Oh, that's interesting." Suddenly, Mey-Rin screams," Waahhh!" bringing Grell's and Bard's attention. They all look at what Mey-Rin was pointing to and they all saw that all of the bushes were in the shape of a skull!

Grell yells in surprise," Wha-?!" Bard yells," Why are they all skulls?!" Grell said," No, not again! I've made yet another unacceptable mistake!" He runs up a ladder to a bush, that is in a shape of a skull, and ties a rope around his neck, ready to kill himself and says," I can't go on any longer!" Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny run towards the bush that Grell is in and Bard yells," Quit tryin' to die all the time!" Grell looks at him and said," But I have to! It's the only way to redeem my honor!" Suddenly, someone pulled on the ladder that Grell was standing on and Grell started to suffocate. Everyone yelled either," No!" or " Grell!"

A carriage stops in front of the Phantomhive Manor, as Sebastian walks towards the door and says to Ciel," I'm sure you're tired, master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately." Kagome adds to Sebastian comment," And I will make new japanese treats for you guys!" Sebastian opens the door and Ciel was in shock. Kagome notices his shock and asks," What's the matter?" Kagome and Sebastian both look at the inside of the mansion, and they were in shock. The mansion was pink, bright, colorful, and, dare I say, CUTE!

Ciel managed to spit out," My mansion...!" Sebastian says to no one in particular," What happened to this place? Why, it's a disaster!" Suddenly Mey-Rin, a bunny Finny, and a baby Bard run toward the three all yelling," Kagome! Sebastian!" Sebastian asks," What is going on here?" Kagome looks at Bard and Finny and she hugs both of them, saying," You too are so *kawaii" The hugged boys blushed in embarrassment and Ciel felt a small pang in his chest. Ciel decides to ask them a question," Why on Earth are you all dressed like lunatics?" Bard got out of Kagome's grip and said," She's crazy! Crazy...!" Kagome asks," Who is crazy?" Then all of their attention was on a strangle yell in a different room. Everyone ran into the room to see a struggling Grell with orange bows on his head and hair, hanging himself. So, Ciel asked," What are you doing now?!" Grell rasply whispers," At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel…" Ciel sighed and said" Get-" but he was cut off when Kagome threw a silver knife at the rope, above Grell's head, cutting it and making Grell about to fall. Kagome ran at Grell and caught the man bridal style. Then, suddenly a girl ran past Kagome, and towards Ciel, glomping him, saying," Ciel! Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!"

Ciel grunts at her weight and he managed to say," Elizabeth! What a surprise!" Elizabeth gets out of the hug and says,"Aw, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me "Lizzie"!" Then she start to huggle (hugging and cuddling) with him and she says," Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy! I could just eat you! Ah!" making him embarrassed, because Kagome was watching. Sebastian was behind Elizabeth, startling her when he said," Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth then said to Sebastian," Oh, hello, Sebastian. How are you?" She looked at the broken rope, where Grell used to be and asked," Wait! Where is he?" Grell said," Over here!" Elizabeth looked at the direction of the voice and the the man she dressed up and a cute looking maid. So, she turned to Ciel and asked," Who is the cute looking maid?" Sebastian answers," Well, she's our new maid, Kagome." Elizabeth looks at Sebastian and says," I have a present for you." Sebastian looked surprised and said," Ah?" Elizabeth said," Here. You're always dressed in black. I thought this would be a nice change! What do you think, hm?" and put something on Sebastian's head…...it was a pink bonnet! (link to bonnet on my profile) Everyone (except Tanaka, Grell, and Ciel)was holding in their laughter but Kagome couldn't hold it in, she gave up, and was laughing uncontrollably with her face turning red. When she stopped, Sebastian said," I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me." Elizabeth smiles and says," Happy to help!"

Ciel decided to ask," In any event, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone." Elizabeth held Ciel's hand and answered," I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!" She then huggled him and Ciel managed to say," You sneaked away?! Don't you think you'll get into trouble?" While Ciel and Elizabeth were talking, Grell asks Sebastian," Sebastian, who is this girl?" Sebastian, who was still wearing the bonnet, answered," She is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney, her full christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney." Grell tried to say Elizabeth's full name," Scotney? Ethel Elizabeth Cordelia..." He blew a raspberry trying to say her name and Sebastian said," She is actually my young master's betrothed for several years." Grell nods and says," Ah, his fiancee, yes of course…"

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny said one word each making a short sentence. Bard yelled," Master…" then, Finny yelled," ...marrying…" and finally, Mey-Rin finished," ...her?!" Sebastian answers," Lady Elizabeth is of nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a marquess. Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works." Kagome felt a little pang in her chest after hearing what Sebastian said, but she did not know what it was. But her thoughts were cut off, when Elizabeth said," I'm going to dress Kagome up in something super cute!"

She then dragged me into my bedroom and somehow got a different maid suit (link to maid suit on my profile), a pair of fake cat ears and a fake cat tail (link to cat ears and tailon my profile). She told*cough ordered cough* Kagome to get dressed and shoved her in the bathroom to change. Kagome managed to get in the maid suit, but when she saw the cat ears and tail, she shook her head. She threw away the cat ears and the cat tail. She then concentrated some of her miko powers onto her hand and put her hand on her head. When the power stopped there were two cute furry black cat ears on her head and a long, fluffy cat tail on her tailbone. When she looked in the mirror, she looked adorable! When she got out of the bathroom, Elizabeth instantly squealed in delight, she then said," Oh Kagome! You look so adorable!" She looked at Kagome's thick, silky onyx hair and said," Kagome, Let's do your hair!" Elizabeth did a high ponytail with Kagome's mid-back length hair and let her bangs down, enough hair to cover where her ears would be, and she was finished. Elizabeth told Kagome that she would get everybody together to see how she was and she left. Everyone was in the the hallway, being bored, trying to die, being clumsy, or drinking tea, until Elizabeth said," Guys, I've dressed Kagome up! Do you guys want to see her?" Everyone nodded yes and Elizabeth said," Then, come with me!"

Elizabeth walks into Ciel's study, and said," Wait here." Everyone followed her order and sat somewhere comfortable while Elizabeth was gone. In Kagome's bedroom, Elizabeth starts to drag Kagome to the way of Ciel's study. When they arrive at the door, Kagome suddenly feels a little nervous, but she pushes the feeling down and opens the door. She does a cute pose and everyone gasps. The boys (except Tanaka) had nosebleeds or were blushing and the girls squeal at how cute she was. Kagome did more cat poses, after a few more, Elizabeth had an idea and said," Oh, I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why do we have a ball tonight?" Every servant and Ciel looked shocked, Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's hand and she continued," You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long! Isn't that a wonderful idea?" Cial declined," A ball? No!" But Elizabeth wasn't listening and she continued," You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please! They'll be so cute on you!" Ciel declined again," Listen, I don't want to-" But he was cut off when Elizabeth didn't listen to him…..again! She then said,"And of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well! And then, Kagome could sing and dance to a song from Japan!" She then spoke to Grell," You come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are!" She tugged on Grell's rope that was still around his neck and dragged him to who-knows-where! Ciel yelled," Wait, I said no ball!" but again she didn't listen to him. Sebastian and Kagome left to get tea and make the new japanese treats for Ciel.

Ciel was slumped on his desk, his arms covering his face, it was quiet until Sebastian said," I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan. I don't think she is going to listen to reason." while pouring Ciel a cup of tea. Ciel whined," Can't you just give her some tea or something and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid b-" He was cut off by a knock on the door, he straightened his posture and said," Come in." It was Kagome, who was still wearing the cat ears and maid suit, with two covered trays of who-knows-what in it.

Kagome then said," I brought the new Japaneses treats for you two!" Ciel and Sebastian mentally drooled, thinking of all the treats that are in the trays. Then, Ciel asks," Could I ask, What are these treats that you made for us?" Kagome then shook her head and she said," *Gomen *Bocchan, I think you should eat these with everyone else." Ciel sighs and breathes out," Fine." They all leave Ciel's study to gather everybody together. After, getting everyone together they all went into the Dining room.

Dining Room

Once everybody sat comfortably in the Dining room, Kagome opened the covered tray. Inside the trays were cute looking five different colored marshmallows and weird looking mushroom candy. Elizabeth then asks," Oh Kagome, What are these cute looking treats you made for us?!" Kagome answers," This is Ice cream Mochi, it's a Japanese confection made from pounded sticky rice with an ice cream filling. For the Ice cream, I used Chocolate, Vanilla, vanilla with caramel, Strawberry, and Green tea flavored." while pointing to the cute looking five different colored marshmallows.(link to Ice cream Mochi on my profile) Then she continues," And this is Kinoko no yama, it's a caramel and chocolate hard candy on a stick."while pointing to the weird looking mushroom candy. (link to Kinoko no yama on my profile/ except it's bigger and on a stick)

She grabs the cold Mochi and hands everyone a different colored one. A pink one for Mey-Rin and Elizabeth, a green one for Tanaka and Ciel, a tan one for Finny, a brown one for Bard, and a white one for Grell and Sebastian. They all tried it and their eyes sparkled. They all yell/asks," How did you make it?!" Kagome winks cutely, puts her finger on her lips, and said," It's a secret!~" All of the men blush at her *Kawaiiness until Sebastian said," Kagome, Should we start on the Kinoko no yama." Kagome put her finger down, Face-palmed, and said," Of course, I almost forgot, Thanks Sebastian!" She gives everyone a stick, including herself, and then most of the boy eat it in 3-seconds tops. The girls and the rest of the boys (Ciel and Sebastian)blush, except Sebastian, and were confused on how to eat the candy. Kagome said," *Bocchan, Sebastian, you guys can eat it however you want to eat it. BUT, there is a certain way that the girls have to to eat it." Ciel and Sebastian ate their mushroom candy. Then, Elizabeth and Mey-Rin started to mumble things while blushing crazily.

***Warning: This next few paragraph will sound a bit naughty! Don't be angry at me if it's too naughty!* **

Elizabet looks at the candy then up to the sky and she apologizes," Mother, I'm terribly sorry." Then, Mey-Rin chanted to herself," This is a mushroom! This is a mushroom! This is a mushroom, yes it is!" Kagome had an evil glint in her eyes with a smirk on her face and she said," All right! Let me teach you the proper way of eating these mushroom-shaped candies." The girls sweat drop and blush 50 more shades of red that could rival a ruby jewel.

She had the girls hold the stick in their right hand and she says," First, grasp the stick tightly with your left hand." as she puts her left hand over her right hand. Elizabeth and Mey-Rin copied her movements. Then, Kagome said," Begin with a light kiss on the tip." Kagome lifts the candy slightly and gives it a kiss, Elizabeth trembles slightly then does what Kagome said, while capturing the attention of Bard. Mey-Rin attempts to just kiss the candy, but was embarrassed when Kagome informs," Only novices put it in their mouth right away."

Mey-Rin shakily kisses the candy tip and Kagome calmly says," Lick the tip with your tongue first." Elizabeth and Mey-Rin licks the tip and Bard and Finny blush slightly at the scene in front of them. Kagome smirks and continues," Slide down as you do it and lick the constricted part." while licking her lips, getting Sebastian's attention. The girls, including Kagome lick the caramel part, finally getting Ciel's attention and making his blush. Bard and Finny walks forward slightly and Grell sweat dropped and had this poker face as his expression. Kagome continues," Next, lick it upwards, very slowly." while Mey-Rin and Elizabeth follow her directions.

Bard and Finny continue walking forward slowly while blushing. Kagome moves her hand up and down slightly on the candy and she describes," Lick it like you're rolling the bulge on the tip of your tongue." Bard and Finny were sweating slightly and were still walking slowly towards the girls, Sebastian was blushing slightly with a tiny nosebleed, and Ciel was blushing heavily but tried to hide it.

Kagome then says," Then take it to your mouth." while opening her mouth and slightly taking her tongue out. She cautions," Make sure your teeth don't touch." The other girls lower their head toward the candy. Kagome instructs," Now insert it deep inside your mouth." while her and the girls do it. She cautions again," Be gentle. Be careful not to let it reach your throat." while putting the candy in her mouth, the other girls copying. Bard and Finny were now blushing heavily and trying not to have a nosebleed, and Sebastian was blushing a pale pink. Kagome continues," Have your tongue rub it by moving your head back and forth." while doing it, making it look kind of naughty. She adds," Don't use your hands, swing your head. Slowly take the whole length deep inside." while the girls follow.

Kagome says," Speed up. Use your right hand to rub the root simultaneously." while doing it. While the girls are doing it, Kagome compliments," That's it. Very nice. Things are getting fired up." The girls, including Kagome, sped up and Kagome encourages," That's it! Give it your all! Go!" Finally, Kagome finishes," And to finish, do your best to…" She pauses to add suspense. She yells," bite it off!" while biting off the chocolate tip, the other girls following. All of the boys, excluding Ciel and Grell, collapse on the ground. Mey-Rin compliments," It's actually pretty good! Elizabeth agrees and says," Indeed, this has a pretty deep flavor." Kagome looks over to the fallen boys/men and said," We tricked a lot of them."

***Naughty paragraph is over (link to where I got these paragraphs from on my profile)***

Once that was over, Elizabeth went back to planning the ball, Ciel was sulking and going paperwork, and everyone else was doing their normal routine. In Ciel's office, his head was on his desk and he was obviously sulking again about the ball. Sebastian pours him a cup of tea and says," My lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance, you cannot refuse her." Kagome walks toward Ciel, still in her cat maid outfit, and asks," Master?" An annoyed Ciel asks," What now?" Kagome asks," I know I have never seen you dance, but I assume that you can?" Ciel looks at her blandly-offended on the inside-and covers his face with papers. Sebastian looks at them and says," Oh, I see…Well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements." while cutting a slice of orchard fruit cake for Ciel.

Ciel says, to defend himself, without look of of the paper," I have too much work to do. I don't have time to waste on dancing." Kagome quickly takes Ciel's papers, making Ciel have a shocked look, and Sebastian closes in on his face and says politely," With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess. In your line of work, master, social contracts are important to maintain." while pushing the slice of the orchard fruit cake towards the shocked person. Sebastian then continues," The world expects any noble gentlemen to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly." A nervous Ciel faces towards the side, eyes closed, and declares slightly angrily," Fine, I'll do it! Now stop the lecture." His eyes still closed, he took Sebastian's slice of orchard fruit cake, and adds," Call in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin should work well enough…" Kagome takes Sebastian's clock/watch(IDK) from his pocket, opens it, and said," We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, *Bocchan." She closes it, drops it back into Sebastian's pocket and says," There's only one option: With your permission, we will be your dance instructors."

Ciel looked shocked, slammed his fists lightly on the desk, and yelled," Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dancing instruction from a man and a girl!" He then turns to Kagome and asks," Besides, do you even know how to dance?" She answers," I know as much as Sebastian does. Plus, I know Japaneses style dances as well!" Sebastian then adds," The Viennese waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna from time to time." He then asks," Now if you would do me the honor, my lady. May I have this dance?"

Ciel and Sebastian stand in front of each other while Kagome was behind them, watching, when Sebastian instructs," Let's begin. To lead, you start the first step on your heel." The butler then put Ciel's right hand on his waist and held onto Ciel's left hand. Sebastian cautions," Be sure to keep your hand firmly upon the lady's back." Ciel's body went slightly stiff when Sebastian put his left hand on his right shoulder. Kagome was looking at them, holding in her fangirling and was thinking,' The Yaoi...It's beautiful!" Her thoughts were cut off when Sebastian commands," When the music starts, lead with your left foot."as Ciel and Sebastian dance very slowly. After a few seconds of dancing, Ciel steps on Sebastian's foot, but Sebastian paid no attention to it instead he informs Ciel," Next, we'll try a Natural Turn." They do an awkward turn and Sebastian instructs as they dance," Slide your foot forward, like this."

Ciel stumbles forward into Sebastian's chest, let out an cute 'oph', and they stared at each other for a few seconds while Kagome was fangirling on the inside. But the quiet was broken when sebastian sighed out," Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non-existent, my lord." Ciel trembles slightly in anger as Sebastian continues," You cannot simply cling for dear life onto your dance partner." Ciel looks up at Sebastian and snaps," You're too tall, it's not working!" Sebastian let go of his hold on Ciel and stroked his chin lightly, and saying," I suppose you're right...But where are we going to find you a partner for you to learn dancing…" An idea struck him and he quickly turned to Kagome, startling Ciel in the process, and he ask," Kagome, Can you dance with the young lord so he can learn to dance?" Kagome and Ciel both blush a little and Kagome nodded shyly to accept Sebastian's request.

Before Kagome could get closer to Ciel, Sebastian turned back to Ciel and pinched his cheek slightly upward and reminds," Most importantly, you need to wipe that gloomy look off of your face. The lady will take it as an insult." Sebastian then started to painfully pull on both of Ciel's cheeks while saying," Now, let's have a smile. Pretend it's fun." Ciel decided he had enough and he slapped Sebastian's hands away, shocking Sebastian,while saying," Let me go!" Kagome also looked shocked and she said," *Bocchan…" He turns away from both of them and explains," I can't smile... I forgot how...I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun... not anymore." while stroking his ring. Kagome glomps him from behind, cuddles him, and says in a baby voice," It's ok, *Bocchan! You'll be ok, at least you just have to dance...I have to sing and dance!"

Grell was looking at the mirror, wearing a clean white dress, and whines," How... awful! This is the most humiliating outfit ever!" Bard, who was wearing a pink sailor girl outfit with a red wig with Tanaka dresses as a japanese princess and Finny dressed like a cat maid like Kagome in the background, pats him on the shoulder and says," I think you're going to have to make peace with it." Grell closes his eyes, slouches a little and continues," This dress... it's atrocious, so white and girly and frilly… If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?" Bard loudly asks," That's your problem with it?!"

Grell turns to Bard and said," I can't live with a shame as deep as this…" He then opens a mansion window and finishes," No! I'd rather die!" As Grell steps on foot on the ledge, Bard, Tanaka, and Finny just stood there doing nothing about it and watching him. Grell turns to them and questions," Err... y-you aren't going to try to stop me this time?" They all sweatdrop and their bodies turn rigid as they hear Elizabeth's voice saying," Blue is definitely Ciel's color! It will look so good on him!"while Mey-Rin helped her put on her clothes. She continues as Mey-rin fixes her hair," You should see the clothes I found. I got them today in London, they're great! He'll look dashing!" As Mey-Rin backed away from finishing Elizabeth's hair, the blonde turns to the maid and orders," Now, time to get you dressed up. I'll make you look so adorable!" while reaching to get her glasses off.

Mey-Rin panicked, backed away very fastly, and lied," I'm really farsighted, I can't see anything without my glasses, my lady!" Elizabeth walks toward Mey-Rin and answered," You don't have to see the ball to have fun. Now hand those over, silly!" while reaching over to take the glasses. The panicked maid holds onto her glasses for dear life and yells frantically," No, no, no! Please!" Ciel's voice rings out an order," Just leave her alone." They both turn their heads to see Ciel(who was wearing a very different-looking suit thing) , Kagome, and Sebastian on the stairs looking down on them. Elizabeth then calls," Ciel! You look adorable!" She squeals and runs toward Ciel as Sebastian, Kagome, and him walk down the rest of the stairs. She hugs Ciel at the stairs, spinning him while squealing and laughing, and says," That outfit is absolutely perfect!"

She stops and sees that Ciel wasn't wearing the ring she bought and asks angrily and creepily, making him sweatdrop," Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?" He turns his head away from her and answers," The ring I already have on will work." She rages while saying childly," No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all!" She then went down on her knees and faked cried while whining childly," Oh, why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out specially for you?! You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely-" But she was cut off when Ciel sighs and explains," That's not it. Lizzie, this ring is-" But he was cut off when Elizabeth had an evil sparkle in her eyes and she went to "hug" him. She then said as she stole his ring," Ha! Fooled you! It's mine now!" Ciel was a little angry and called," Lizzie!"

She inspected the ring closely and criticized," This is far too big for you! The one I bought will fit perfectly. Just put it on, and…" But she was cut off when Ciel angrily demanded," Give it back!" Everyone was shocked, even Sebastian and Kagome, then Ciel commanded," Give me that ring, now, Elizabeth." Elizabeth argue/stutters," Wh-Why are you so angry at me? I just... wanted…" Ciel narrows his eye at her and she continues," What's wrong...? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all…" and then she yells," So why... why are you so angry?!"

She breaks down and declares," I hate this ring! Take it!" as she throws the ring to the floor, breaking it as it crashed to the floor. Ciel's eye widen as he angrily walked towards her, and raised his hand to slap Elizabeth, when he was stopped by Kagome grabbing ahold of his hand. He looks at Kagome and she said," *Bocchan…"while Sebastian hands him the walking stick they bought earlier. Kagome then said," You forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get." Ciel was panting heavily when Kagome walked toward the crying and trembling Elizabeth and apologised," Forgive my*Bocchan, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to him." She looked at her and Kagome continued," It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it; it's truly one-of-a-kind." Elizabeth gasps and she then finished," Please try to understand why this upset him."

Elizabeth stutters," I-It was that important... and I just destroyed it?" Ciel picks up the ring and walks towards a mansion window while Elizabeth says," Oh Ciel, please, I…" But was surprised when Ciel threw the ring out the open window, shocking everyone, and Elizabeth walks to the window ledge, loudly asking," Ciel, wait, what are you doing?!" He turns to her and reassures," It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring after all." He walks a few steps away from the window and said," Even without it... I'm still the head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change!" Everyone gasps or their eyes widened as Elizabeth was crying. Ciel turns to her and asks," How long are you going to cry?" She managed to apologies," I-I'm so sorry…" Ciel puts his hat back on and said," Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady." He wipes her face with his handkerchief and she blew her nose into it, while he smiles and says," How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

She looks at him shocked and questions," To dance?" Her question was answered when Kagome started to play the violin. Everyone was amazed that she was able to play such a beautiful song and then Mey-Rin compliments," He's incredible!" Finny asks rhetorically," He plays the violin. Is there anything he can't do?" Grell got over his amazement and declared," Ah, I'll join him!" He turned to the rest of the people and started to vocalize like an opera, surprising all of the servants. Bard was surprised the most and yelled," What the hell?! He can actually sing?!"

Ciel put out his hand towards Elizabeth and said," So then, we are agreed? We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided." Elizabeth smiles and answered," Yes!" while putting her hand onto his, making Kagome's heart throb a little. The two start to dance softly as Finny started to lift princess Tanaka up and down happily. Then all of a sudden, Sebastian was dancing with Mey-Rin, she was blushing pure red! Kagome looked at the butler and the maid dancing and secretly smirked.

After a few more minutes of dancing, Elizabeth yelled," Hey all of you! It's time for Kagome to sing a song from Japan~" Kagome widened her eyes and ran for it, but she got caught by Sebastian. She whispered to herself," Darn you, Sebastian-senpai." Sebastian was smirking the whole way of walking back to the "ballroom". As Kagome was dropped to the floor in front of Elizabeth and the rest of the dressed up people, she said," Okay for my song, I'll need to dress up, and without your help Lady Elizabeth. I will also need a fan and Tanaka." She then said," I'm going to change into more appropriate clothing." as she walked towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom Kagome summoned some of her miko powers and started to glow brightly. When the glowing went down she was wearing a white-to-teal kimono that shows a little cleavage, with a black and pink collar and bow sash, her hair was in two ponytails with rose decorations attached to them, and socks covering her feet while wearing sandals with the same type of rose decoration on them(link to the kimono on my profile) She of course kept her cat ears and tail on. When she came out of the bathroom and into the room where everybody else was, they all gasp at how cute she looked, and some of them had major nosebleeds at the showing of cleavage and legs!

Before they could watch her performance, she went back into the bathroom to form a blue and navy blue fan with a rose patterned on it (link to the fan on my profile) with her miko powers. She came out again and asked," Sebastian, may I ask you something in private?" Sebastian looked shocked and answered," Why, of course Kagome." She lead him away from the group and asked," Can you play all different types of japanese instruments." Sebastian smirks and boats," If I couldn't do that then what kind of butler would I be?" Kagome answers back sarcastically," You would be a normal butler, stupid." They both went back to the group and Kagome asked Tanaka if he could do his 'ho ho ho's for the song in the beginning, the chibified man said," Ho ho ho." which meant yes…

The people who were not Kagome, Sebastian, or Tanaka went to sit like an audience while Sebastian and Tanaka sit at the side with a huge amount of instrument next to the butler. The two on the side had music sheets on them and were getting ready to play as Kagome got on her knees and stretched her body forward with her fan in front of her outstretched hands. When Sebastian started playing many of the japanese instruments, Tanaka said his ho's every now and then. After a few seconds of music and ho's, Kagome stood up while grabbing the fan in front of her, and started moving her right hand with the fan in it. She opened her fan and spinned her bodya couple times. After a minute of music, Kagome started to sing Traditional Bad Apple while dancing beautifully:

**Nagare yuku toki no naka ni sae kokoro uki mono kurukuru mawarite **

**Konata yori karekeru kokoro mo mi yuru koto nashi shiranu wa **

**Onozu kara ugoku wo yoshi to sezu toki no sukima he nagaruru saritote **

**Shiru koto mo naki mama kaze no you utsuro ite tada utsurou**

**Yume miru ya asaki yume miji harahara kiyuru kotoba koto no ha **

**Aware gare domo kou zuru naraba itazura ni tada nagame tsudzuken**

**Kokoro mayowasu koto no ha ni sae madou koto naku tada uwa no sora **

**Omoi wa zurau koto nado okashi subete kae yuku nara kuro ni sen**

**Nagare yuku toki no naka ni sae kokoro uki mono kurukuru mawarite **

**Konata yori karekeru kokoro mo mi yuru koto nashi shiranu wa**

**Yume miru ya asaki yume miji harahara kiyuru kotoba koto no ha **

**Aware gare domo kou zuru naraba itazura ni tada nagame tsudzuken**

**Moshi onozu kara ugokaba subete kowasan subete subete kowasan **

**Kokoro no iro wa utsuri ni keri na nubatama no yoru kuro yori shiro he **

**Sonata no kokoro konata no kokoro subete shirazaru koto bakari yuwe **

**Omotaki yume no fuchi yori samete kowasaba kowase subete kuro ni nare**

(link to the Dance and song on my profile/ Her voice is like that but more younger and Miku-like, the kimono is different, and Kagome doesn't wear a mask)

Everyone was amazed by her beautiful voice and her magnificant dancing. Every clapped loudly and Kagome blushed. She smiled and bowed. Sebastian looked at her and smirks, he thought,' What an interesting girl. I feel like she's a threat to me...'

After all of the ruckus ended, they all danced a little more and Elizabeth finally dozed off in the bed, a faint smile on her face. Sebastian went into her room and carried her to the carriage outside of the mansion. When she was inside comfortably in the carriage, Grell reassures to Ciel and the rest of the Phantomhive members," Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me." Bard looks at him questionably and asked," Are you sure?" Grell puts his hand on his chest and boasts," Indeed. I'm more deadly efficient than I appear."

Grell walks towards Sebastian and Kagome and says," Thank you so much, Sebastian and Kagome." He then holds both of their hands in his and continues," I'm in your debt, you both have taught a lot about what it means to be a servant!" Grell then drops both of their hands from his grasp and finishes," They say that before a person dies, his life flashes before him. And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision."

Sebastian narrows his eyes a little and he says," Humph, interesting that you would say that." Mey-Rin, with her hands on her cheek, relates," That's true. He hasn't been very good at dying so far, has he?" And Tanaka gave his usual," Ho ho ho ho…" And with that, the suicidal butler and Elizabeth left the mansion in their carriage.

In his bedroom Ciel let out," It's finally over... What a horrible day it's been…" while Sebastian was buttoning his sleep shirt. Kagome seemed surprised, then Sebastian and her said at the same time," You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there, my lord/*Bocchan." Ciel closed his eye and said," Don't be so foolish." Sebastian looked at him and asked," Am I the fool here?"

Ciel narrowed his eye and Sebastian continued," I know the importance of this ring. And yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth.." as Kagome slipped on the used-to-be broken ring, shocking Ciel. Ciel looked at both of them and they both questioned," If I couldn't do much for my master/*Bocchan, well then what kind of butler/maid would I be?" Then Kagome cautioned," But you should take care. It is precious, this ring. It has seen so much." Ciel looks at the ring and said," That is true... It's always there. This ring has seen the deaths of many masters." As Sebastian takes off Ciel's eyepatch, the young master with his eyes closed continued," My grandfather, my father, and eventually the ring will witness my own death as well. It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation."

He grips his head with his hands and adds," When I close my eyes, I hear them too... voices echoing in my head… "If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore." At least that's what I believed." He smiles and asks the both of them," Ridiculous, yes?" Kagome looks at him with pity and says," My, look how high the moon has risen." Sebastian tucks Ciel in bed while saying," You must get some rest, sir. Don't want to make yourself ill, do you?"

As the butler and maid got up to leave, Ciel ordered," Sebastian, Kagome. Stay with me until I fall asleep." They both turn around and Sebastian jokes," Goodness... are you displaying weakness in front of me now?" Ciel evadely explains," Just a simple order." They both walk towards Ciel's bed and they both swore," I will stay here. I'm by your side forever, master/*Bocchan. Until the end…"

But Sebastian said," I apologies, Master. I have a very inportant erand to do so I believe that Kagome should be able to stay with you." Kagome and Ciel both blush and tried to say no but Sebastian already left. Kagome sat next to where Ciel lied and started to stroke his hair. Ciel blushed more and asked," Kagome, what are you doing?" Kagome giggles lightly and responds," I am simply putting you to sleep." Ciel gulped and orders," Well, if you're going to stroke my hair you might as well sleep in bed with me…" Kagome blushed pure red, luckily it was dark, and quickly said," But sir, I am a maid and I'm still in my uniform!" Ciel smirks and says," You're not denying a Master's order, are you, Kagome?" Kagome shook her head and said," Of course no-" She was cut off when Ciel pulled her inside of the bed. "Ok then, you can sleep with me."

Kagome faintly smiles at his childness and said," Doyou want anything else, *Bocchan?" Ciel turned to her and said," Yes, I would like you to sing me a lullaby." Kagome questionly says," A lullaby?" which was answered by a nod. She sighed," Ok then." as she tried to any lullabies that she knew. After a few seconds, she remembered one. She opened her mouth and started to sing The Slightly Chipped Full Moon:

**The full moon slightly chipped **

**That's so me **

**So please **

**Save me and hold me tight **

**Just make me all right **

**Under the dark clouds **

**Wingless swans in my soul **

**From the fortress, a pessimist **

**My howl in the night, **

**To the isolated star **

**Don't drive me crazy **

**Everything seems too far **

**The sky so deep **

**Spread endlessly **

**How on earth can I get to the strawberry field? **

**The full moon slightly chipped **

**Uncertain **

**Oh please **

**Save me and let me smile **

**Just make me all right **

**Over the bed of trees **

**My heart spins around **

**My howl in the dawn **

**To the isolated star **

**I dare to forgive you **

**Everything seems too far **

**But care for me tenderly **

**How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?**

(The link to the song on my profile)

Atfer she finished the song, Ciel was already sleep. Kagome smiled and quietly said," Good night, *Bocchan." She then slowly falls asleep.

*Bocchan: It means Young Master


	6. Chapter 6:His Butler and Maid,Capricious

Chapter 6: His Butler and Maid, Capricious

* are words in Japanese or other words and their meaning is at the bottom of the chapter

In a carriage

Inside the carriage Ciel looks at the envelope the Queen has given him, waiting for the carriage to arrive at their destination. The carriage stops at a house and Sebastian open the door for Kagome and Ciel. As they all walk up the front steps, Ciel complains," I hate this. There are too many people in London." Sebastian opens the door while saying," There is no helping it, my lord." When Kagome walks in and Sebastian closed the door Kagome states," It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse to town from the country every Season." WHile walking up the stairs in the house, Ciel says," The Season, eh? A waste of time, if you ask me." Kagome then adds," Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace." Sebastian then finishes with a smile," It's a break from those four, at least...We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time." Ciel stops at a door and agrees," Some peace and quiet does sound nice."

In a City house/mansion

When Sebastian opens the door, Kagome, Ciel and him saw Lau, Madame Red, Grell and Ran-Mao in a messy room searching for something. Madame Red impatiently asks," Goodness's sake! Where do they keep the tea in this house?" Lau "looks" into a vase while squatting down and adds," I can't find it either…" Madame Red looks at Lau and says," Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there. Oh!" Ciel sweatdrops and yells," Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you here?!" Madame Red notices him and said," Ciel, you're early, dear." Lau stands up and says," Your sudden appearance here in town must mean…" Madame Red finishes" The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow."

In the house's Dining room

Ciel sips on his cup of tea and informs," He struck again, another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented. As Lau and Madame Red sip on their tea Sebastian adds," The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Ciel says nothing as he eats a piece of Sebastian's Pear and Blackberry Cornmeal Cake. After swallowing Ciel continues," The murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: "Jack the Ripper."

Lau looks at him and says," A frightening name, eh?" Ciel then answered Madame Red's earlier question," That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to look into the situation for myself." Lau smiles wider and asks," But are you sure Kagome and you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Ciel and Kagome both asked," What do you mean by that?" Lau answers," The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific." He stands up and walks toward the 12 year olds, then continues," And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would more than enough to drive some men and women mad."

He then leans both of his hands one of each lightly against Kagome and Ciel's cheek and asks," Are you both prepared to see such a thing? You're both just young children after all." Ciel looks at Lau's hand and retorts," I am the head of the Phantomhives in service to my Queen. And Kagome is a maid...servicing in the Phantomhive Manor. Don't ask foolish questions." Sebastian looks at the whole scene, quietly while Lau states," You're right. So sorry."

At the crime scene

There was a huge crowd of people circling around an opening into the building with the police holding them back. Ciel, Kagome, Sebastian, Lau, Grell and Madame Red walk through the crowd and one police officer(who had clues about the murder in his hands) notices them. He then states apologetically when Sebastian, Kagome, and Ciel step closer onto the crime scene," Sorry, you two. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for children. Now why don't you both just run along home?" Ciel bluntly says," I'm here to see the victim's body." shocking the police officer. The police officer (which they don't know his name yet) moves back slightly in shock questions," The body?! Surely you're kidding me!"

Their attention was pulled into the the darkness of the crime scene when a voice called the police officer's last name," Abberline!" Footsteps were heard walking closer to them as Arthur Randall appeared and continues," Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing here?" Abberline was confused a tiny bit and ask," You know this kid, sir?" Ciel smirks cutely and childishly while saying," I'm here to help, Sir Arthur. Seems your investigation is dragging a bit." He looks at Arthur, holds up a letter from the Queen about the murders, and continues," You know who sent me, of course."

Randall glares at him as Ciel grabs the clue papers from Abberline and states," It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." Randall takes the papers back and angrily announces," We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you interfere." Ciel still had that smirk on his face as he said," Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian and Kagome?" Sebastian and Kagome answer at the same time," Yes, sir/Bocchan." The three walk away from the two policemen, having Lau, Grell and Madame Red follow them with a slight smirk. Madame Red then breaks the silence, asking," Now what, dear?" Ciel answer," Now we go see someone who may prove useful." Lau, with his eyes still closed, looked troubled/surprised and said," My lord! You mean…" Ciel then answers his unfinished question," Yes, indeed."

A Funeral Parlor(where the Under taker is)

They all stop at a funeral parlor called 'Undertaker' and Lau asks," So... where are we?" Madame Red had a anime tick mark above her as she angrily questions," You don't know?! Then what was all that about?!" Sebastian then answers Lau's question," It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's." Kagome reads the sign out loud," "The Undertaker"?" as Sebastian opens the door. When they're all in, Ciel informs," If we're looking for answers, this is the place." They all look around the place, trying to find the Undertaker when a voice laughed and said," hehe hehe. Welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you before long." Kagome closes her eyes and sensed that a demonic aura is coming from one of the coffins.

As she suspected, a pale hand opens a lid to a coffin showing glowing green eyes, long white/gray hair, and a scarred face. The person then continues," My lord, it's so lovely to see you." Everyone except Ciel, Sebastian, and Kagome were scared, confused, or shocked at his appearance and when he finishes," Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" Ciel sweatdropped a little and said," No, that isn't why I am here... I wanted to-" He was cut off when the Undertaker put waved his hand slightly over Ciel's mouth and when the Undertaker said," No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware." He takes his hands away from Ciel and continues," One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say." I helped though, I made her look beautiful again." Ciel then requests," I would like the details, please."

Lau then states," I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?" The Undertaker went in really close to Lau's face, making Lau, Madame Red, and Grell shocked and creeped out. The Undertaker then said," I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!" He looks creepily at Ciel and begs," Please, my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" Cel had a poker face and sweatdropped a little as the rest were confused on what the Undertaker wanted. The Undertaker, in a background full of sparkles and smiley faces, then yelled," Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all the information is yours!" After saying that, he started to move childishly making the group more weirded out by him. Ciel then sighs," Lunatic…"

Lau then says to Ciel," Leave it to me, my lord." Ciel and his two servants look at him and suddenly a light was flashed on Lau. He then says," Here is my joke. It's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!" But nobody laughed and Lau said," Get it? Haha? Haha…" Madame Red takes the spotlight and declares," My turn." She then states," I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die." making Grell admire her for a second. Madame Red then told her "joke"," So Alice's beau gave her the most extraordinary [CENSORED] for her birthday. It was [CENSORED] wide and so [CENSORED] with thick veins running down the sh[CENSORED] [CENSORED]. But she was cut off by static.

The Undertaker looks at Ciel and said," Now, my lord, it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm not gonna do it again." Ciel growls slightly as Sebastian walks forward and jokes," It can't be helped." Ciel looks at him and asks," Sebastian?" The Undertaker looks at him questionably and lets out a Hmph. Sebastian then pulls on the gloves covering his hands and orders," Everyone please wait outside. No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this." As everybody waits outside in silence, all having sweatdrops until booming laughter was heard and it felt like there was an earthquake. It's was so loud that the sign of the parlor fell down. The door opens to show Sebastian smiling and the butler politely says," Please do come back in now. I believe he will tell us everything we want to know." When the group walk inside again, they see the Undertake smiling wider, drooling a bit and is lying halfway on a coffin. He then twitched a little when he said to himself," Oh my... I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss…"

When the Undertaker finally went back to normal, he informs," An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days. I often get customers who are incomplete." Lau was "fishing" the tea bag into the water-filled "cup" when Sebastian said," Incomplete?" The Undertaker holds a mannequin of a human body showing half-flesh and organs and half-muscle tissue and answers," Yes... the uterus is missing, which is quite odd." Everyone slightly gasps and the silver-haired man continues," The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised." Sebastian then added," He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic." And Kagome finished," Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?"

The Undertaker turned his head slightly, to the two and complemented," You're clever ones, servants. That is exactly what I was thinking." He comes up behind Ciel and puts his hand on Ciel's shoulder. The Undertaker brings his his across Ciel's neck while slowly bringing his other hand down Ciel's abdomen, circling the area he starts," You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon, then he rips into it right here…" Ciel felt a bit violated and embarrassed since Kagome was standing right there in front of him. Then the Undertaker finishes,"...and takes that precious womanly part." while poking his cheek with his long black nail.

The Silver-haired man stood up and informed," There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them." He walked back to the mannequin and faced CIel once more. " Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog?" He asked. Ciel gave him a stare and said," I'm bound by the honor of my family. I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to... by any means I find necessary."

In a Carriage

With Grell driving the Carriage and everyone else inside. CIel said," His information narrows down our suspects." Sebastian puts his index finger to slightly support his chin, as in a thinking position, and pointed out," First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred." Kagome then finished," Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies." As soon as she finished her sentence, Madame Red bursts out," As if that narrow the field! Why, even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Besides which, the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country, and then what-" She was cut off when Sebastian smirked and both him and Kagome said," Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly."

Lau looked at him like he had two heads on his shoulders and said," Impossible." They both placed their hand onto their chest and Kagome started," We should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise, what kind of servants would we be?" Lau sweatdropped, Madame Red was shocked and Ciel had a smirk plastered on his face. Sebastian then said," We'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lord."

Kagome opened the door, the two servants both turned and said," Now, if you'll excuse us…" They jumped off the moving carriage, Madame Red and Lau went to the window, trying to find them. " They know that we're moving, right?!" questioned Madame Red. Ciel then calmly said," Sebastian and Kagome will take care of it for now. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." He looked out the window and thought,' I hope Kagome didn't get hurt…..What are these feelings I'm having when I think of her?" He places his hand on his heart and zoned out.

At the same City house/mansion

They walk up the steps of the house and Lau opens the door. Madame Red and Lau widens their eyes and gasped. There, was Sebastian and Kagome in a bowed position, waiting for them. Sebastian smiled and said," Welcome back, everyone. We have awaited your return." Ciel walked forward, unfazed at their arrival, and took off his hat. Sebastian took it and Kagome bowed again. " Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing." That's was when Madame Red snapped out of her shock and asked," Hold on! How are you both here?!"

They both turned to the shocked people and they both said simultaneously," We finished up that little errand, so we made our way home to edify you." Madame Red became more shocked and said," You made the suspect list already?"

"Well...Yes, we made a list of names based on what we had discussed, and then we contacted them all then we asked them the relevant questions." answered Sebastian. As Kagome grabbed three rolled up pieces of parchment and showed them, smiling. Madame Red smirks in disbelievement and confidently said," Come now, Sebastian and Kagome, that's impossible even for you both." Kagome unrolled the piece of parchment and a long, long, long list of people were listed on the paper.

Then they both recited the list together," Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse pub with his friends. He has no connection to secret societies. Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital was at the Stipple Inn. She has no connection to secret societies. William Somerset, doctor to the Earl Chambers was at a party hosted by the Viscount Harwood. From this information, We have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect." Ciel looked back and smirked while Lau smiled, Madame Red being more shocked and Grell blushing in admiration. Madame Red smiled and sweatdropped a little. " Are you certain you're both just servants? Not secret military intelligence officers?"

Sebastian smirked and Kagome bowed once more and smiled. Kagome and Sebastian then said," See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler/maid."

Timeskip

In a Carriage

Sebastian pushed up his fake glasses and informed," The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers… He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice." He looked to Kagome, she flattened down her dress softly and continued," Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend." Madame Red then said," I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things." As they arrive to the Viscount's mansion, Lau asks," So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?"

They stop at the front entrance of the mansion and CIel informed," Tonight is the last party of the Season..." He steps out of the carriage. But this time, he's wearing a pink lolita dress. " Which means this is our last chance." He looked straight ahead with one eye, the other being covered by pink, matching roses and a hat.

Inside, Ciel with a poker face stood alongside Kagome and Sebastian, who were also dressed in disguises. Madame Red then said," Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor. And Kagome will be Ciel's sister." Ciel blushes and asked, outraged," And just why do I have to act like your niece?!" Kagome bowed and said," It's an honor to be able to act as a equal individual amongst you all." Madame Red smiled and answered," Because, dear, I've always wanted a girl. Plus, two girls is a dream come true!" A anime tick mark appeared on Ciel's forehead and he spat," You're kidding me!"

Madame Red pushes softly against Ciel and asked rhetorically ," You don't want them to know you're a Phantomhive now, do you?" She then adds to both Kagome and CIel," Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?" Sebastian gave a little smirk and teased," "By any means necessary," you do remember saying that, do you not, sir?" Ciel glared at him and the group separated.

Kagome, Ciel, and Sebastian walk through the crowd of people and Ciel looked at Kagome and softly smiled. 'She looks absolutely stunning...Wait! What am I thinking!?' he thought frantically. Kagome was a natural beauty, a black dress with dark blue designs on the torso part with elbow-length black gloves. It's tight, yet fitting and shows off her dainty small body. Though, the dress is simple, Kagome made it look very beautiful and one of a kind(link to dress on my profile). Her long, beautiful black hair was curled and left down, trailing down to her beautiful dress and a half-bare back. Yellow, white, and light green roses are decorated into her black hair(link to hairstyle on my profile) and a small black hat with a blue ribbon was tilted slightly to the right and it was secured by a headband.

Ciel internally growled when a couple men stared at Kagome and were thinking pervertedly. Sebastian got both of their attention and said," First thing's first, we need to locate this murderous viscount." Ciel's thoughts went back on topic and he said, his voice full of relief," At least Elizabeth isn't here. I would never want her seeing me like this…" He was cut off when a familiar voice complimented to some girls behind them," Oh, that dress is so adorable! I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!" Sebastian, Kagome and Ciel looked behind themselves to see Lady Elizabeth Standing right there. Ciel's hand trembled as he stuttered," Se-S-S-S-S…" Sebastian looked at him, a bit worriedly, and said," Sir... er, I mean, mistress, please calm down. Let's move quickly…"

As they all briskly walk away, Lady Elizabeth saw them and called out," Oh! You in the pink and black, your dresses are just beautiful!" Kagome dragged both of them while saying," Moving this way now." Elizabeth turned and looked around near a table with a cake on it, she couldn't find them. She then asked to herself," Where are they?" They all peaked over the cake and Sebastian said," This isn't good. I didn't expect her here…" Ciel then adds," If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way…"

" The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations." finished Kagome. Ciel became flustered and said," Let's go join Madam Red." The two servants nodded and they saw Madame Red surrounded by a group of single men. Madame Red laughed and said," You are such a dear." CIel had another anime tick mark and he said," Looks like she's having a grand old time…" Kagome turned and saw Lady Elizabeth. " There!" Elizabeth said as she pointed to the two. Sebastian took both Kagome's and Ciel's arm and ordered," Come this way, my young mistresses."

They ran away and Sebastian said to a butler holding refreshments while pointing to Lady Elizabeth," You there. That young lady over there requires lemonade." The butler bowed," Yes, certainly, Sir. Lemonade, my lady?" Elizabeth looked puzzled and allowed for the three to escape. They went onto the balcony and hid behind the door. Ciel slouched unlady-like and groaned," Why do these things always happen to me?" His question went unanswered as they all heard a few single ladies compliment," Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight. His hair shines like the sun!"

Kagome looked over and saw the Viscount Druitt talking to someone. SHe turned her head and called," Sebastian! Ciel! That's the Viscount Druitt." They looked as well and nodded. "Let's go." ordered Ciel. Sebastian and Kagome answered," Yes." They all walked forward and the music started. Couples gathered together and danced. Ciel cursed out loud," Damn... I'll never get close to him." Kagome walked forward and a very handsome man took her hand. They danced toward the Viscount. " We have no choice. We'll have to dance our way over to the Viscount. Good thinking, Kagome." He took Ciel's hand a bit roughly and dragged him into the crowd.

Ciel followed and asked," You really expect me to dance in public?! And with you?!" Sebastian turned and faced Ciel, stopping, and boasted," You already know, young master, that I'm one hell of a , as your tutor, proprietary allows me to dance with you at a public function such as this one." CIel sweatdropped and asked hesitantly," Do... Do I have to...?" They got into a dancing position and Sebastian asked," Shall we dance now, young mistress?"

Ciel looked over to Kagome and fumed a bit. The man with her was a bit too close to Kagome for his liking. Plus, she was really close to the Viscount. He looked back up to Sebastian and nodded. They started to dance slowly and Sebastian saw Lady Elizabeth admiring Ciel's beauty. He then said," We cut across like so…" When the dancing died down a little bit, they all were near the Viscount. Kagome and Sebastian looked over in mirth at the bent down Ciel. Kagome then teased," How could you become exhausted so easily, sister?" Ciel was breathing a bit heavily and Sebastian pulled him back up on his feet softly. Kagome looked at Ciel, smiling softly.

But that moment was cut off when soft, slow clapping was heard behind them. It was the Viscount Druitt! He then compliments," Both of your dancing were exquisite like lovely little robins, my sweet little ladies." They all stared at him for a second and sebastian bowed. He made an excuse to leave," Young mistress, allow me to fetch you something to drink." He left and both Kagome and Ciel curtsied. " Uh... Uh, good evening, my Lord Druitt." they greeted simultaneously, Ciel with his voice a bit more high-pitched like a girl. Viscount Druitt walked forward, looked at them both and said," I do hope you're both enjoying the party... dear robins." While grabbing both of their gloved hands and kissing each softly. Kagome blushed a little and Ciel said," Oh, yes, certainly. It's a wonderful party for both of us, but…"

He looked over to Kagome and she then said," My lord, We've been waiting to speak with you all evening." When she said that, Ciel wiped his hand on the back of his dress. The Viscount smiled softly and asked," Oh?" They both closed their eyes and said together with a little attitude," We're bored to death of dancing and eating." The Viscount's smile widened and he went closer to the two. He brought his hands around each of their waists, pulled them both closer to his body and teasingly scolded," What spoiled princesses you are, little robins." He creepily lowers his hand down both of their waists and said," Looking for something more entertaining?" They shuddered in disgust and they both thought,' Endure it... Ciel/Kagome, you can do this…You have no choice now. After all those horrible, horrible lessons, you can handle it!'

They both opened their eyes and Kagome asked," You know of other amusements?" Ciel then smiled fakely and added," We'd be most interested." The Viscount bent down a little bit and he held held up both of their chins with his fingers. " Of course. I'd be happy to show them to you two, robins, my sweet little things" he answered. Kagome and Ciel both inwardly raged and yelled in their minds,' When this is all over, I swear I'm going to kill this creep!' Kagome smiled fakely and asked," Oh really, like what?" Ciel then added to himself,' I have to find out his secret before this dance is over.' He looked over and saw Elizabeth still staring at him and his dress. 'What? She sees me!' he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Viscount asked," You want to know?"

Both Kagome and Ciel said," Yes, We're simply dying to, my lord." CIel then thought,' If Elizabeth comes this way, I'm doomed.' The Viscount then commented," You might be a bit young yet." 'Hurry!', Ciel's thought was frantic. Kagome saw this and sassily said," Now don't tease us, my lord, we're ladies, not little girls." Ciel thought again,' Hurry...' His thought was cut off when the music stopped and Elizabeth slowly ran over to the group. Ciel and Kagome looked over to Elizabeth and they both frantically thought,' The dance is over! She's coming!'

Their thoughts were cut off when the Viscount turned both of their faces softly so they could look back at him. He then asked," What has you both so distracted, my delightful butterflies?" Ciel stuttered as Elizabeth walked over," Uh... it's nothing, my lord…" ' This is it, my life is over!' Ciel's thought flashed through his head. But before Elizabeth could rush over, a huge box fell and landed right in front of her. Everyone gasped as Sebastian was kneeled beside the box. He was wearing a white with red decoration masquerade mask.

He stood up slowly as everyone whispered to one another. Their whispers ceased as he said," Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would all please gather round, this evening's magic show will now begin." Elizabeth's eyes filled with wonder as her thoughts have been occupied with the "magic show". Sebastian looked over to Lau and Madame Red and asked," Pardon me, sir, would you kindly assist me?" Lau smiled and answered," Assist you? Certainly." The Viscount looked at the crowd of people and said," I don't recall ordering any parlor tricks this evening…"

Kagome and Ciel looked at each other and thought,' Now's our chance!' They both looked up at the confused Viscount and put on their best puppy-eyed, innocent look. " My lord, We've seen more than enough parlor tricks. Can we go, please?" Ciel inwardly groaned and Kagome thought the exact same thing as Ciel,' Ugh, this is awful!' The Viscount smiled pervertedly and said," Yes, anything for you two, my sweets." They walked up the stairs and the Viscount pulled the curtains to the side for them. " Right this way, my dears." Ciel clenched his fist and Kagome gulped softly. They walked in and downstairs, Sebastian was talking to the crowd.

" A normal cabinet. Once I've climbed inside, shut it tightly and bind it with these chains." instructed Sebastian to Lau. The butler took a sword, pointed it to the cabinet, and continued," Then, simply run it through with the swords." Elizabeth gasped while Sebastian entered the cabinet, he then gestured to himself and adds," I shall emerge perfectly unharmed. This is no mere trick or illusion. Prepare for a performance of true magic." He gave out a charming smirk, closed the doors of the cabinet and chain tightened around the cabinet, eliminating any chance of escape. Lau sighed, "looked at the sword", he looked like a person who couldn't do it, and commented," Well, here goes nothing."

He jumped up and stabbed the top of the cabinet like a demon, surprising everyone in the room. He stabbed sword after sword with lightning-quick speed with an evil glint in his eyes, people gasped or scream in shock or fear. After a while, he stopped and smiled, looking as if he stabbed two or three swords into the edges of the cabinet. The chains broke, due the the swords, and fell to the floor. Sebastian opened the cabinet door and smirked, he came out perfecting intact and unharmed. Everyone clapped and comments were heard," Amazing! True magic! Bravo!" Madame Red walked over, dazzled and looking like a anime schoolgirl, and complimented," Sebastian, how incredible!" Lau agreed and added," Indeed! For a moment there, I worried that I killed you."

Sebastian wiped his forehead softly and stated," It actually hurt more than expected. I didn't think you'd aim straight for my head. Anyone else would have died." Lau pretended to not have heard that and asked," So, what's the trick to it, anyway?" Madame Red came up to Lau and questioned," You stabbed him that many times without knowing?!" Sebastian turned back to them and answered," Like I told you: there were no tricks or illusions - just magic."

Back to Kagome, Ciel, and the Viscount

Kagome smelled an intoxicatingly sweet scent and thought,' Hmmm...What is this smell? I'd better be on my guard.' The Viscount opened the door, gestured for them to come in and said," We're going to somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing. I know I do. Please." They both hesitantly walked in and the Viscount closed the door. Ciel and Kagome both thought,' What is that smell? It's suffocating.' They looked up to the Viscount and suddenly felt a flash of vertigo sweep over them. They swayed side to side and Ciel cursed in his mind,' Damn him...' Kagome looked over to the fallen CIel and called," Siste-" Her voice was cut off when the feeling overcame her. They both were about to fade into unconsciousness when the Viscount asked teasingly," See, aren't you both enjoying yourself... little robins?" Everything faded to darkness.

_In Ciel and Kagome's dream (a memory of torture that Sebastian did)_

_Ciel clenched his fist, breathed heavily, and his voice groaned," S-Sebastian!" Sebastian sighed and said," Please hold on a little longer, sir. You can do it." Ciel gritted his teeth, his cheeks were flushed, and he let out a moan. Kagome was outside of the room and she was blushing like crazy! ' Oh my *Kamisama. Oh my *Kamisama. Oh my *Kamisama.', her thoughts were all messed up, she heard Ciel's noises and had enough. She barged into the room and her eyes widened, it wasn't something she thought it was. She sighed in relief and bowed. " I apologize for the intrusion. I thought that *Bocchan was in trouble." Her face reddened and she quietly left the room. Sebastian tightened the corset and Ciel yelled," That's it, you're going to kill me!" Sebastian then stated," I doubt any woman has ever been killed by a corset alone."_

Both of their eyes opened and Ciel turned his head quickly. ' My contract mark! I can't let her see it! It's too soon...', he thought fearfully. But, his thoughts were cut off when he saw that he was blindfolded, a blush rushed to his cheeks when Kagome leaned closer to him and asked," Are you alright, *Bocchan?" Ciel forced down his blush, tried to move his hand but couldn't and stuttered," Y-yes, I'm alright. Are y-you?" Kagome said yes and their short talk was silenced when the Viscount's voice rang out," And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewels." They both flinched slightly as the Viscount uncovered the cage they were in.

The Viscount states," I'm sure they'd make lovely decorations, or sweet little pets. You can keep them whole and healthy. Or sell them for parts, if you'd like to. The one in the pink, her eyes are two different colors, but for the discerning collector, that will add to her a unique attraction. The one in black, her sapphire eyes more magnificent and pure than you have ever seen." His description bought the attention of the attendees in the theater/room. Ciel and Kagome gasped silently and they both thought,' A black market auction?' The viscount then announced," The bidding shall begin momentarily." The two teens "looked at each other and thought,' So that's what he was doing. He removes the prostitutes' organs and sells them at his parties?'

As soon as they finished their thoughts, the woman in a mask behind them walked up to the cage, reached in and unknotted their blindfolds. The blindfolds fell and they both looked straight ahead, Kagome's reason was to show no fear in front of her master and Ciel's reason was to hide the Contract mark from Kagome. The Viscount then informs the attendees," We'll start at a thousand guineas." People saw their extraordinary and beautiful eyes and started bidding," 2000! 3000! 3500! 5000!" Ciel sighed and opened his eyes, showing his Contract mark, he ordered," Sebastian, come get us now." Kagome was shocked but she hadn't seen the mark.

The lights went out and the Viscount questioned," What's this?!" Sounds of crashes, bangs, and yells could be heard and after a few second the lights were back on. It was Sebastian, he sighed and asked," Really, sir... Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad. Though, Kagome you are an exception." Sebastian walked up to the stage that Ciel and Kagome were on and CIel answered," As long as the contract remains in place, you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not, won't you?" Sebastian replied," This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves…" Ciel then finished,"...and in exchange, the prey can never escape." Kagome was so confused and thought,' Contract? Mark? Demon? I knew there was something up with Sebastian...Ciel, what aren't you telling me.'

Sebastian then bent the bars like they were paper clips and agreed," Yes, I will be with you anywhere, until the end." He took Ciel,softly placed him outside of the cage and continued," I shall be at your side, no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there - in the very depths of Hell, my lord." He picked up Kagome and put her next to Ciel. Ciel closed his eyes and Sebastian finished," This is how I differ from humans; I do not lie." Kagome just stood there in silence as Sebastian ripped off their binds with a simple lift of a finger. Ciel then ordered," Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?" Sebastian bowed and answered," Yes, my young lord."

They all looked at the unconscious Viscount and Kagome said," I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case. Well that was easier than I had expected." Sebastian smiled and said," I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave." He bent down and picked up both Kagome and Ciel. The butler took off his glasses and asked," Well, misses, are you both ready?" Kagome blushed and Ciel gasped as Sebastian ran and jumped out of the window in an elegant manner. He lands on the room of a near-by roof, looked down and jumped once more. On the balcony stood Lady Elizabeth, she turned and looked at the empty roof. She rubbed her left eye and mumbled," I could have sworn I saw something up there...I guess I was wrong."

Back at the Phantomhive Manor

Ciel yawned as he sat at the edge of his bed, Sebastian buttoning up his nightshirt. They both looked at the door when a knock was made. Ciel cleared his throat and said," Come in." It was Kagome. He blushed, she looked adorable in her night clothes. He forced down his blush and asked," Is there something you needed?" Kagome was silent for a second and then she answered," Yes. I need to know what was going on back at the auction…" Ciel sighed and mumbled," I knew that this was going to come up at some point…" He looked into Kagome's eyes with his one eye and said," I…have sold my soul to a demon, who is Sebastian…"

Timeskip

After a long explanation

Kagome's eyes teared up but she held it in. Ciel saw this and ordered," Sebastian, Can you leave now. I need to talk to Kagome, alone." Sebastian looked at Kagome and back at Ciel, he bowed and said," Certainly, my lord." Sebastian left and Kagome walked up to Ciel. She grabbed him by the shoulder and hugged him. Ciel's eye widened and he hugged back hesitantly. She lifted up her hand and undid the knot on Ciel's eyepatch. It fell with no noise and she looked at the contract mark. She cupped his face with her hands and murmured," So beautiful and pure yet so corrupted and broken." She saw his soul, chained by the contract with Sebastian. " Kagome?", Ciel's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She smiled softly and said," Well, it's late. You should rest now, *Bocchan." Ciel put his feet under the covers and lied down. Kagome put his eyepatch on the desk next to him and tucked him in. She was about to leave but Ciel's soft yet firm grip on the edge of her nightdress stopped her, she turned and asked," Yes?" CIel then ordered," Sleep with me." Kagome's eyes widen and she asked," What?" He slid to the other side of the bed and said," That was an order and I know you heard me." Kagome blushed and said," Yes, *Bocchan." She got into the bed, blew the fire out of the candle, and turned to Ciel in a awkward position. Ciel sighed and pulled Kagome towards his body. They both blushed and slowly fell asleep.

The next day

Ciel's eye widened as he dropped the newspaper onto the table. Lau took the paper and read the title in confusion and fear," "Jack the Ripper Strikes Again"?" Madame Red then said," So the viscount wasn't our man after all…"

*Bocchan: It means Young Master *Kamisama: It means a Deity or God


End file.
